Could it be real?
by naleybrucasjeyton
Summary: summary changed story is still the same! They were just meant to be two people unknown to each other who spoke over the internet but what do you do when feelings develop and you become more emotionally involved than you thought you would. mainly Naley fi
1. Chapter 1

Could it be real?

Nathan and Haley meet each other online, she's from Tree Hill and he's from New York. They talk over the internet and become extremely close like they live in a world of their own. Haley, Lucas, Brooke and Chase are best friends and then Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Tim are best friends. Other characters will also be in the story. My first fanfic so not really sure how to do the summary... please just give me a chance!

Authors note:

Hi guys, so this is my first story, I've read lots of fics but never really posted one myself. I know the quality here is amazing and my writing well not so amazing however I would really appreciate it if you give me a chance! Also I don't know if a story line similar to the one I'm doing has been posted before so if it has please let me know and I'll stop my story straight away. I also would love ideas of where I should take this story as to be honest I don't know what I want from this story at the moment. :-s

One last thing before the story begins I REALLY NEED A BETA!! So if anyone can help me please let me know asap. Thanks enough of my ramble now here's the story...

Haley rushed home, she'd just had a tutoring session and she was running late, she hoped he hadn't been waiting for her for too long. She ran into her house and quickly up the stairs to her room. Unlike her usual self she just dumped her bag and jacket on the floor and kicked her shoes off into any random space. She was now out of breath but didn't really have time to worry about that signing onto her computer and her messenger she looked to see if he was online. Smirking to herself she sighed with relief he hadn't given up waiting he was still there.

Nscott23 says: what took you so long?

Tutorgirl says: I'm so sorry my tutor session sort of dragged on, I thought you might have gone by now!

Nscott23 says: lolz did you really? You should know that the highlight of my day is speaking to you I would wait for you no matter how long it takes!

Tutorgirl says: hmmmmmmmm okay if you say so! :-p

Nscott23 says: okay listen hales I g2g now dads calling me for a practice sorry I couldn't talk for long!

Tutorgirl says: No, don't be sorry! It's my fault I was late! Good luck with practice especially when it's with your dad lol.

Nscott23 says: thanks I'll talk to you tomorrow yeh tc bye x

Tutorgirl says: bye xx

Nscott has now signed out.

Leaning back on her chair Haley closed her eyes and smiled. Nobody knew about Nathan, not even her best friends Lucas, Brooke and Chase. She wasn't sure exactly why she kept him a secret but this was how she liked it...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: First of all I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed; I really appreciate them as it gives me the confidence to carry on! I'm not surprised that I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter as there wasn't much there to review on however I do hope that as the story progresses I get more so If you do read my story please review! I'd like to give a special thanks to my beta Jess you did a great job helping me improve this chapter so this chapters for you! Xx

Enough of my daily ramble here's Chapter 2...

Chapter 2

As Nathan ran downstairs to meet his dad, he couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts of Haley swimming around in his head. Never in his life had he met someone so pure and innocent, she was simply unexplainable. He had only seen a small picture that she sent him, but that alone made his heart skip a beat. Her enticing chocolate brown eyes, her perfect pink lips, her wavy blonde hair; all of it drew him in. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his dad shout,

"Nathan, if you don't get your ass down here in one minute you're going to do a hundred extra suicides!"

'Ugh, the Devil himself has spoken', Nathan thought as he quickly went out into the garden to see his dad running around the court. Dan Scott was the mayor, an ex-basketball player and an extremely evil man who knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

"So the failure decides to turn up eventually," he said with an evil smirk. It was unlike the one Nathan had mastered, the one that attracted girls from all directions, but instead a smirk that told Nathan that this would not end well.

"Really Dan, I'm the failure? Because last time I checked you were the EX-basketball player, not me!"

"Well son, you just bought yourself extra suicides for being a smart ass and keeping me waiting."

Three and a half hours later, Nathan flopped onto his bed. Saying that he was exhausted was an understatement, but that was the usual after a practice with Dan. His eyes were fluttering as he began to fall asleep, but the image of Haley popped into his head and all of a sudden his tiredness disappeared. He felt like he had all the energy in the world. Noticing the time, he decided to get up and go on the computer hoping she would be online. This was usually the time when Haley did her homework or chatted online with her best friend Lucas. Lucas was in her English class and they often helped each other with their work via the computer. Thinking of this "friend", Nathan felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts went to Haley once again, 'I know she thinks the world of him and they are only friends, but the thought of another guy being so close to my Hales... Woo, wait, back up, did I just say MY Hales? No, how could she be mine? She wasn't… that wasn't… what 

are we…STOP IT!' He began to get frustrated with himself. Since when did he think this way about any girl? He was THE Nathan Scott, THE player, THE one-night stand man, NOT the possessive type. Frowning he signed on, but the frown soon turned into a smile when he immediately received a message from none other than the girl occupying his thoughts.

**Tutorgirl**: Hey I was just thinking about you! How was practice?

**Nscott23**: Oh, so you were thinking about me now were you? And what exactly were you thinking James? ;) lol Practice was the usual, you know how it is with Dan...

**Tutorgirl**: I'm sorry Nate! I wish I could do something...

**Nscott23**: You don't need to be sorry, Hales it's not your fault! But if it helps, you do help me. Just listening and letting me be myself is more than enough Hales!

**Tutorgirl**: I'm glad to be at your service!

**Nscott23**: Now James is it me or have we gotten side tracked? You were just about to tell me exactly what you were thinking about me ;P

**Tutorgirl**: Nateeeeee :-s

Just as he was reading Haley's last message he heard a shrill voice coming towards his room,

"NATEEEEEEE!"

'Oh shit, Rachel!' he thought.

**Nscott23**: I'M REALLY SORRY HALES, BUT I GOTA RUN, CHAT WITH YOU TOMORROW! BYE X

Just as she was about to reply she saw 'Nscott23 has signed out' appear on her screen.

'Oh!' Haley thought, she was feeling disappointed at the way he left so fast but her thoughts were disturbed by someone lifting her out of her chair.

"OUCHHHHHHH! LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"Ouch Hales, the middle name," her best friend said with a laugh.

"Now tell me what you were thinking about that had you so engulfed, you didn't even hear me come in!"

"Oh err… well nothing," she stumbled. She wasn't sure what to tell him and soon began to blush, but this did not go unnoticed by Lucas.

"Hales?" he said giving her a suspicious look.

"It's nothing, seriously Luke!" She steadied her voice and began to calm down.

"Hmm… okay Hales, well I just came to tell you that I'm going over to the Rivercourt and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Yeah sure, just go down and I'll grab my jacket. I'll be right there."

"OK, but be quick." Lucas yelled back.

'Phew, that was close!' she thought.

Lucas was her best friend since she could remember. Lucas' mum, Karen, and Haley's mum, Lydia, had been best friends growing up, so it was only natural for them to be as well. Luke could always tell when something was on her mind and he knew exactly how to get it out of her. Luckily he hadn't been paying much attention to her computer screen, otherwise he would have seen the conversation box still open and she was in no mood to explain that to him. Quickly she grabbed her jacket and turned off her computer then headed downstairs to where Luke was waiting.

naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton

"NATEEEEEEEE" Rachel shrilled once again as she walked into his bedroom.

"What do you want Rachel?" Nathan asked in a tired voice.

"Is that a way to speak to you girlfriend?!" Rachel snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." he sighed.

Rachel called herself his girlfriend but she really wasn't. They only had what could be called a 'friends with benefit' relationship. They were just in it for the sex, while at the same time being allowed to sleep with other people, in fact A LOT of other people.

"It's okay Natey," Rachel smiled seductively as she walked towards him, using the name she knew he hated her calling him.

"I was just really horny, so I thought I would come pay you a visit," she whispered as she captured his lips with her own. As much as Nathan hated Rachel, he had to admit that the 

sex was good, so he stuck with her for it. Kissing her fiercely, he pulled her closer to himself. Her hands were travelling down to his length, scratching the material, were his trousers were now bulging, with her long fingernails. He groaned, damn this girl new exactly what she was doing! He grabbed hold of her breasts and squeezed them causing her to moan loudly. The two of them quickly got rid of their clothes and fell onto the bed pulling each other and rubbing their bodies together.

"Nathan, I need you inside me, hurry up!" Rachel said breathlessly.

Nathan quickly rolled the condom on and just as he entered her, an image of Haley flashed in his head, HIS Haley, with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He didn't know what was happening but he knew he needed to get away from Rachel. As quickly as he entered her, he withdrew and hurried around the room putting his clothes back on.

"WHAT THE FK! NATHAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" she screamed after him.

Nathan didn't bother responding. He needed to get out of there as fast as he could. The adrenaline was pumping around through his body and he was confused as hell. His body wanted to go back to Rachel and fulfil his needs, but his mind, oh his mind would only let him see those deep chocolate brown eyes and that innocent smile.

**What was a boy to do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to update I had major exams going on which I definitely flopped:-s! However chapter 3 is finally here, chapter 4 shouldn't take as long as its nearly done**

**In response to some of the reviews i'm glad everyone hated Rachel because that was the main aim! Also No Haley doesn't know about her and as for Nathan and Lucas being brothers you'll just have to wait and see. ;-)**

** so without further ado I'd just like to say thanx to my beta Jess and hope you get better soon! And thank you to you all for reading!**

**Ally**

**¬X0X0¬ **

**CHAPTER 3**

It was Friday night and Haley was in her bedroom with her friends, Brooke was sitting next to her doing her nails, while Chase and Lucas played NBA live. The only sound was that of the boy's game, Haley was lost in her thoughts; all she could think about were those mesmerizing blue eyes. HIS eyes, deep blue pools of water, eyes that she desperately wanted to look into. In her heart, she had connected with him. Haley knew everything she wanted and everything she needed could be found with the boy with those amazing eyes, she was brought out of her trance by Brooke.

"TUTOR GIRLLLLL," Brooke yelled while poking her stomach.

"Huh… oh what's up Tigger?" she looked up confused to see all her friends staring at her.

"Hales are you okay?" Chase asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah Hales, you completely zoned out on us, we've been calling out your name for a while now." They were worried about her, for the past couple of days she'd been acting strange. She would zone out on them and become lost in her thoughts. Even weirder, she would rush home right after school and cheer practice and seemed to spend a lot of time cooped up in her room.

"Of course I'm okay I was just thinking how well… err… Brookie was doing my nails," she quickly stated and held her hands up to show them what a good job Brooke did.

Though being her best friends, they didn't buy it. It was clear that something was going on with her but no one could figure it out. Brooke decided to let it go for now but vowed to bottom of this later.

"So, I was thinking seeing as we're not really doing anything tonight we should go to TRIC. There's supposed to be a really cool party there tonight and as you all know no party is complete without Brooke Davis!" said Brooke as she winked at her friends and they all groaned.

"Not tonight Cheery. Let's just stay in and relax tonight," Luke tried to argue with her but Brooke just gave him an extremely flirtatious look and said

"Broody, if you agree to come I promise to dance with you and you only tonight!"

Lucas gulped he was kind of stuck. Brooke did dance very well… err… he couldn't pass up a chance to have her to himself. Out of fear at what would come out of his mouth, Lucas just nodded his head.

"Okay sexy guys and girl, up you go. We have a party to get ready for."

"Man he is so whipped and they're not even together yet," Chase mumbled to Haley.

"Let's make this interesting shall we? I give them until tomorrow to be officially together. What do you say…hundred bucks?" Haley said while laughing.

"I like the way you think. You're on James! I'll give them till next week!" Chase replied.

"OOOOH this should be fun!" Haley smirked.

naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton

Walking aimlessly around town, Nathan kicked a can out of his way. He was becoming frustrated with himself; he didn't understand what it was that was happening to him. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Rachel, it had felt like he was cheating on Haley, but how could that be? It didn't make sense at all! For him to be cheating on her, he'd have to be with her. They hadn't even officially met.

'Damn it!' he thought, he was starting to get a headache from thinking about this too much. Meeting Haley and getting to know her had changed his way of think and deep inside Nathan knew why. Suddenly his phone started ringing, reaching for it in his back pocket, he saw it was Jake. Jake was one of his best friends, he had a beautiful little girl named Jenny. The mother however, was another story. She had left him with the baby not long after Jenny was born Nathan helped Jake as much as he could. After Jenny's mom left, Jake and Peyton had gotten really close and started dating, Peyton was another one of Nathan's best friends. Peyton and Jake were perfect for each other, and Peyton couldn't love Jenny anymore than if she was her real mother. Nathan was happy for his friends; they were in love and made a perfect little family.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Hi Nate, where are you at man? You disappeared after school today. We were just heading down to play some ball and were wondering if you wanted to come."

Nathan thought for a moment, he needed to clear his head and basketball was always the way to do it. When he played the outside world didn't matter, it was just him and the game.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five..."

"Cool, see you then," Jake replied just as Nathan closed his phone.

Sighing, he made his way to the local basketball court. It was Friday night and he knew that all of his friends were likely to be there. Walking up to the court he saw Peyton sitting on the bench with her sketchpad, she was always drawling something. The guys were already on the court.

"Hey Peyt", he said while giving her a hug.

Looking into her best friend's eyes, Peyton could tell something was wrong. After all, they had been best friends since they were five. His usual cool blue eyes were now a darker shade and were filled with confusion.

"Nate?" she whispered in a concerned tone "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Peyt, I'm good," he insisted but she wasn't about to take any of his crap. She knew him too well; knew that he would close himself up behind a wall and deny any problems. He had a "bad ass" reputation that he felt he needed to protect but if ever got too much to handle Jake and Peyton were always there. They were both snapped out of their thoughts by the boys jogged over to them.

"Yo dawg, how's it going?" his friend Skills asked and came over and bumped fists with him

"Good," he replied while putting on a fake smile as he bumped fists with his other friends.

'Where's Rach-Ho Nate, usually the bitch is attached to your hip,' Peyton added

'I dunno where she is and I couldn't care less!' he replied

'GREAT DOES THAT YOU MEAN YOU GOT RID OF THE TRAMP?' Peyton jumped up in excitement.

'Peyton just drop it okay,' he muttered

"Nate man stop wastin ma time, da laydeezzzz are looking for some Tim Time. When I'm done with youze!" said Tim. Nathan thought to himself 'this is one of my best friends, so it would probably be wrong if I strangled him,' he raised his eyebrows whilst the rest of his mates just laughed.

"Dim you're not black and there aren't any girls exactly knocking your door down so simply say you want to hurry up and start the game." Nathan snapped at his friend unintentionally causing everyone to look up at him surprised. He ignored the looks he was getting from his friends and grabbed the ball from Jake and walked onto the court.

"What the hell crawled up his ass?" Jake looked at his girlfriend questioningly but she just shrugged her shoulders.

naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton

Running her hand through her wavy blonde hair, Haley looked in the mirror at her reflection. She was wearing a brown halter neck that clung to her body in a tasteful way leaving enough for imagination and black hot pants. Her hair was down and with very little makeup, she looked natural. Haley never wore much makeup and her hair was naturally wavy so all she needed was a little product to add a little extra body.

'WOHOOOO TUTORGIRLLLLLL, YOU LOOKING SMOKING HOT!" Brooke squealed from the door. Haley laughed as she turned around to face her friend

"WOW, so do you!" She replied before adding "as usual." Giggling the two girls walked down the stairs to meet the boys. Brooke went first followed by Haley.

Brooke smirked as she saw Lucas gulp.

"Like what you see Broody?" she asked teasingly as she winked at him.

"Oh you have no idea," Lucas mumbled causing Haley and Chase to laugh out.

"Okay, you two enough of whatever it is your doing with your eyes coz we need to leave now!" Chase said interrupting Brooke and Lucas' dirty thoughts of each other.

Standing outside the club, you could already hear the music. Straightening out her top, Haley smiled at her friends and together the four entered side by side. As soon as they got in, Brooke sent Luke to the bar with his fake id to get them drinks. This was their usual ritual; one of them would go get the drinks while the others sat down, then the girls would start dancing. The boys would soon join them when they couldn't take anymore of the horny guys dancing with their friends. The night always ended with at least one of them drunk. Nevertheless, Brooke broke out of the tradition tonight. As soon as Luke came back with the drinks she grabbed hers and slammed it back. Without giving him a chance she slapped his ass and gave him a cheeky grin before saying

"Come on Broody, let's see what moves you got!"

Blushing he looked at his friends for their approval. Haley and Chase just smiled and nodded their heads at him. This gave him the confidence to know that they were supporting him, so he went out there to get his "girl".

Haley looked at Chase and smiled when she saw him checking out a cute blonde across the room.

"Go on buddy make your move before someone else does."

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly not wanting to leave her alone. She was the one out of their group that everyone wanted to protect the most.

"Of course, go so that I can find myself a hotty to dance with!" Chase thought for a moment and then gave her a big hug before walking over to the blonde.

Not long after all her friends left her, Haley felt two arms snake around her. Looking back she saw a boy with raven black hair, she felt butterflies in her stomach but her fantasy was lost when instead of seeing the gorgeous blue eyes she'd been hoping for, she was met by emerald green eyes. There was no doubt that this boy was extremely good looking but he was not Nathan! She agreed to dance with him but her mood was killed and she wasn't enjoying herself excusing herself she made her way to the bar.

"Hey Owen," she said to the bartender who they all knew pretty well as they were regulars.

"Can I have the strongest drink you got… and just keep them flowing." Eventually Owen decided that she was wasted and that he needed to get her friends to help her. Catching Lucas' attention, he called him over. Lucas sighed when he saw his best friend; he knew that she only got drunk when something was bothering her.

"Thanks man, I got her from here," he picked his best friend up bridal style... She looked like she was going to pass out any second. Her eyes met with his and a warm feeling rushed over her. She wasn't sure who was picking her up but those eyes… those blue eyes were the exact same as the ones in Nathan's picture. . .

"Nathan," she whispered as she smiled and then passed out in her best friend's arms, leaving him extremely confused!

'Who is Nathan? Was he the reason she got drunk?' Lucas wondered. Lucas had always thought of Haley like a little sister and would be damned if any one hurt her. Seeing Haley passed out in his arms, he decided to find out who this Nathan person was….


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Before I give you the story I'm gonna have a bit of a moan. I'm quite disappointed at the lack of reviews and I'm not sure where I'm going wrong that this is the case. I would really appreciate if you all do review, I'm not going to say that I'll stop the story if I don't get enough reviews as I don't like the idea of giving up on my first story but please do review! On a lighter note thanx to my beta Jess for all her help and to those of you who do read and review!

Love Ally

XoXo

**Chapter 4**

After leaving the Rivercourt and hanging with his friends, Nathan decided to go for a walk. He still had a million thought running through his mind and thought a drink might help, he walked to the nearest bar and after he had his fill, he walked home. He was not drunk but was well on his way, when Nathan got home he was not at all surprised to see that his parents were once again gone. Bored, he switched on the TV but at 2am there was nothing more than infomercials on. He knew there was no chance that Haley was online at this time, picking up his basketball; he began to bounce it against the wall. His thoughts again drifted to Haley then an idea popped into his head,

'I wonder what she sounds like. … I bet she has a beautiful voice.' He mentally noted to get her number next time they chatted.

naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton

Back at Haley's house, Lucas was sitting on her bed watching her sleep. After they had left TRIC, he carried her to her room and had not left her side. He wanted to comfort her and let her know he was there. Noticing the hair that had fallen in her face he gently pushed it behind her ear. She looked so peaceful. At least that gave Lucas a little bit of comfort to ease his weary thoughts. He was extremely confused and could not stop thinking about what had happened after Owen called him over to get Haley.

'Who was this Nathan guy and why did she think he was me? Does he go to school with us or did she meet him somewhere else?' Lucas wondered. He suddenly felt an arm draped around his shoulder, he didn't need to look to know who it was. She began to kiss his neck slowly, lightly sucking on it. Running her tongue over the spot then teasingly biting the skin, causing him to moan out loud. Only then was it that they seemed to remember that Haley was sleeping right next to where they were practically devouring each other. Laughing, they moved apart from each other.

"So _**boyfriend**_," Brooke seductively said, loving the feel of the word on her tongue.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that _**girlfriend**_," Lucas smirked as he mimicked her tone.

"Any more mention of this Nathan guy?"

"Nope, nothing! I have no idea who he is and that's getting to me. We're best friends; we normally tell each other everything. So why didn't she tell me?" he sighed putting his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"I know how you feel but you should really get some sleep and just talk to her in the morning!" Brooke said hoping he would come to her bedroom with her.

"I know, but I can't leave Haley like this," he knew that Brooke wanted him to come with her but he felt the need to stay with his best friend.

"Cheery you go, I'm gonna just sleep with Hales tonight." Brooke agreed. Giving Lucas a quick kiss she left quietly, not wanting to disturb Haley. Climbing into bed next to his best friend, Lucas wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. He wanted to protect her from the rest of the world but it was becoming harder now than it had been when they were younger...

"Night buddy," he whispered into her hair and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Nathan..." she mumbled in her sleep, causing him to frown before drifting off into his much needed sleep.

naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton

Rubbing her eyes as the sun streamed through her window, Haley groaned. She tried to turn around but found that she was being held down by something or rather someone. Looking down, she realized that there was a familiar arm around her waist. Though her head was throbbing, she still managed a smile. This wasn't the first time she ended up wrapped up in her best friend's arms, however, it was the first time she didn't remember how she got there. Putting her hand to her head, she tried to give herself an Indian head massage... Failing miserably, she decided to go and get herself some good old aspirin. She moved Lucas' arm from around her waist and gently kissed his cheek... What she found downstairs was definitely a sight to see. Brooke was dancing around the kitchen making a smoothie. As soon as she saw Haley, she chuckled a little and then shot Haley a mischievous grin. Before Haley could say anything Brooke switched the blender on.

"OWWWWWWEE BROOKE!" Haley squealed as she ran to turn off the blender.

"Awwwww what's wrong tutorgirl," she laughed, "Has poor baby Haley got a headache?"

Flopping on the chair Haley sighed,

"Okay so how bad was I? …. Did I make a complete fool of myself?"

"Nope but let's just say you've got a lot of explaining to do…. and Luke's seriously pissed off at you!"

"Huh…. Why would he…" she was cut off by Lucas entering the room.

"Oh, if it isn't my so-called best friend."

"What's wrong Luke? What did I do this time?"

"That's what I wanna know Haley," he arched his eyebrows and gave her a stern look.

"Look Luke, I'm tired, I've got a killer headache and really I'm not in mood for mind games, so just hurry up and spit it out," she unintentionally snapped at him.

"Fine Hales, if that's the way you wanna play it, why don't you enlighten me and tell me who the hell Nathan is and what made you get so wasted last night?"

"WHAT THE HELL LUKE! HAVE YOU BEEN GOING THROUGH MY STUFF?" she yelled. Matching her tone he shouted back,

"NO HALEY, I HAVEN'T. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU SHOULD BE HONEST WITH ME AND TELL ME ABOUT THIS NATHAN GUY INSTEAD OF ME FINDING OUT WHEN YOU'RE WASTED OR WHEN YOU'RE MOANING HIS NAME IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Furious at the way he'd just spoken to her and the fact that she'd been stupid enough to let her guard down, Haley ran up to her room. Slamming the door behind her, locking it then falling onto her bed she began to sob uncontrollably.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Why couldn't I like a decent guy from Tree Hill? Have a steady relationship and be happy. NO… I just had to be the stupid one who falls for someone over the internet. SOMEONE I'LL NEVER EVEN MEET!' Haley thought.

"URGGGGGGGGGGHHHH" She screamed out in frustration. Picking up the nearest thing, her shoe, she threw it at her computer before falling back onto her bed and crying. After what seemed like forever, she was tired of crying. With her puffy bloodshot eyes, Haley made her way to the computer. She silently prayed that Nathan would be online; she needed to talk to him. He always managed to refresh her mind and make her forget everything else.

naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton

Knowing that no one could understand him the way Haley did, Nathan sat at computer and hoped that she would be online. No matter what happened, she was able to lift his spirit.

**Tutorgirl has signed in **appeared on his screen causing him to smile.

**Nscott23 has signed in **appeared on her screen causing her to sigh with relief.

**Tutorgirl says: **I'm so glad you're here!

**Nscott23 says: **You just took the words out of my mouth!

**Tutorgirl says: **How have you been?

**Nscott23 says: **Honestly, not well. I can't stop thinking about you. Everywhere I go, everything I do makes me think about you. Everything just seems to link itself to you. I don't wanna scare you away, but Hales I really want to hear your voice and meet you in person.

**Tutorgirl says: **WOW... I know exactly how you feel! Look, take my number and we can work something out?

**Nscott23 says: **That's great! Okay...

**Tutorgirl says: **Here's my number (910)233-2233.

Within seconds she felt her phone vibrating, taking it out of her pocket she smiled at the message,

**And here's mine feel free 2 call whenever you want ;)**

**Nate XO**

**Tutorgirl says: **Scott you never fail to amaze me lol

**Nscott23 says: **What can I say James, I have that effect on everyone!

Giggling, Haley felt warm and relaxed inside. She knew Nathan would be able to make her feel better, however that feeling ended as soon as it started. Someone was tapping on her bedroom door.

**Tutorgirl says: **I'm sorry but I gotta go someone's at my door. Try not to miss me too much :D

**Nscott23 says: **OOOOh, I'm liking the new found cockiness Hales, looks like I'm wearing off on you babe :-p

'OMG OMG OMG' she screamed in her head. 'HE CALLED ME BABE… WOOO HE CALLED ME BABE! OKAY OKAY, SHUT UP Haley,' she mentally kicked herself. 'IT'S NOTHING! IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING, YEAH RIGHT, HE CALLED ME BABE!'

**Tutorgirl says: **Bye Nate...xX

**Nscott23 says: **Catch ya later Hales.

**Tutorgirl has now signed out.**

naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton

Unlocking her bedroom door, Haley found a nervous looking Brooke standing on the other side.

"Hmmm, well there's a first, Brooke Davis and nervous?"

"Errr.. yeah, look Hales we need to talk." Sitting down on Haley's bed and making herself comfortable Brooke looked up at Haley. Slumping down next to her Haley sighed,

"Okay Cookie, go for it."

"Well, first I'm gonna apologize for Lucas' behaviour earlier. I agree he overreacted BUT Hales you're like his baby sister, THOUGH YOUR NOT A BABY ANYMORE..." she quickly added.

"...but he still feels it's his duty to look out for you. I know sometimes it can be hard to talk to him about certain things but I want you to know that I'm here for you and err… OH TO HELL WITH BEATING AROUND THE BUSH! NOW SPILL, WHO'S NATHANNNN?' Brooke's pitch was getting higher as she got more excited. Haley couldn't help but laugh. Haley thought for a moment, 'here goes nothing…'

"Okay Cookie, I suppose it is time I told someone about him.……"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Okay so I'm sure you all wondering what happens between Haley and Brooke however they aren't mentioned in this chapter, the next chapter is devoted to them

**Authors note**: Okay so I'm sure you all wondering what happens between Haley and Brooke however they aren't mentioned in this chapter, the next chapter is devoted to them! This chapter's all Nathan. . . Also if anyone has any idea of what they want to happen in future then just let me know I do have now know were this story is headed but I can add things in if that's what people want! Thanks to those of you who did review especially **ItalHunni28 **your review was really sweet and gave me a boost from the lack of reviews!!

Thanks all Love Ally

XOXO

Chapter 5

After chatting with Haley and getting her number all Nathan could think of was hearing her voice. However, at this time he needed to focus on his game. He had a big game approaching and he had not played well against this team last year. That could not happen again this year; Dan would never let him hear the end of it.

"Come on, I know it's supposed to be in here somewhere," Nathan said to himself while looking for the tape of the game last year. Dan insisted on taping every game and making Nathan watch them over and over again to "learn from his mistakes". In Dan's world, Nathan was required to be absolutely perfect on the court. Mistakes were seen as failure... and failure was not an option!

Nathan was becoming extremely frustrated, the tape was not with the other and he needed to refresh to guarantee he didn't make the same mistake this year. Frantically searching everywhere and coming up empty handed, Nathan realized Dan probably already had the tape. He knew Dan would already be studying what he needed to improve on.

Walking into "Satan's Den" aka Dan's office, Nathan looked in the video player. No such luck! Glancing around the room and on top of the desk, he also had no luck in finding the tape. 'Maybe it's in his desk drawer,' Nathan though to himself. Dan was away on business for the dealership and would not be home until the next day, so Nathan knew it was safe to do a little snooping around. If Dan had caught him, all hell would break loose. Dan was a very private man; no one was aloud in his office unless he was there. But Nathan being, well Nathan and not really caring too much about pissing off Dan decided to start looking.

There was only one drawer left and it was at the very bottom. Opening it, Nathan was hit with a strange uneasy feeling. Different from all of the others that were stuffed, this one was empty except for a single black file folder. He knew he had no chance of getting caught, but an unexplainable feeling came over him as he reached for the folder. Usually Nathan could care less about Dan's dealings, but something told Nathan that this file was more important than paperwork from the dealership. Quickly opening the file Nathan poured out the contents onto the desk. Fear ran through his body as he saw what was inside, there were photos and cuttings from a newspaper from Tree Hill, NC. Picking up one of the articles Nathan read aloud,

"SCOTT LEADS THE TREE HILL RAVENS TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

Under the heading was a picture of a blond haired guy. Nathan was a confused, 'Scott … why does he have our last name… hmmm??' he wondered, until he looked closer at the picture. Those eyes, he would recognize them anywhere; they were the same ones he saw in the mirror and every time he looked at his father. Nathan knew that his own eyes and his dad's eyes were very different from other peoples. Their eyes were ocean blue with tints of different shades of blue around the edges; they had a unique pattern that set the Scott men apart. This guys eyes were the exact same! Nathan felt his chest tighten, his hands began to shake, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

The rest of the items in the folder consisted of photos of this boy with people he had never seen before. At the bottom there was a baby picture of what Nathan assumed to be the same boy because of the hair and eye colour. Turning the photo over, Nathan read,

'Lucas Eugene Scott, 2 hours old, 12/06/198'

'This couldn't be Dan's son could it…my brother? This boy is exactly 3 months older than me… how was it even possible?' Nathan mind was filled with an overwhelming amount of questions. 'No it couldn't be, could it?' …but every thought came back to those eyes…..

Frantically looking through the other photos, Nathan found a picture of his dad at his prom with his arm draped around a beautiful girl with curly black hair. Turning the photo around it read,

'Dan and Karen; Prom king & queen.'

Turning it back over, he looked closely and it was clear to him that the couple in it looked extremely happy and in love. Nathan looked back at the photo of 'Lucas', holding him was the same girl as in his dad prom photo and she didn't look much older here than she had in the prom picture. He needed answers. Somehow Nathan needed to get in touch with this lady, she was the only one that could tell him the truth and lead him to Lucas. He knew Dan could never be truthful about anything. The only problem was he didn't know her last name. Desperately going through the things, he found a page ripped out of his dad's yearbook that had all of the cheerleaders and basketball players on it. He spotted her right away and found her name; Karen Roe.

Nathan knew what he had to do. He had her name and knew where she was from. He'd never been so scared in his whole life. Was his dad an even bigger jerk than he thought; was his life a lie. Hoping she still lived in Tree Hill, NC. Nathan picked up the phone and dialled information.

"Good Afternoon, City and State, how may I help you?"

"Hi... err... I... err... could your … could you please give me he number for Karen Roe from Tree Hill, NC.," Nathan asked as he wiped the bead of perspiration that were trickling down his forehead. His hands were shaking and he could barely breathe.

"Sure, just bare with me while I check," replied the lady on the other end. A few seconds later,

"Yes sir we have Karen Roe from Tree Hill, the number is (910) 233- 2478."

"Thank you very much," quickly hanging up Nathan stared at the number. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he dialled the number,

"Hello Karen's Cafe, Karen speaking how can I help you?" a cheerful voice answered.

"Hi … errrr… Mrs Roe?" Nathan managed.

This was going to be a very interesting conversation….


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I've taken advice given and so the rating of this story has changed to T however the chapters with more mature material in them will have a warning at the beginning ( I don't think there will be any for a while though

Authors note: I've taken advice given and so the rating of this story has changed to T however the chapters with more mature material in them will have a warning at the beginning ( I don't think there will be any for a while though.)

Chapter 6

"That's every thing you need to know about Nathan," Haley said.

Haley had just finished explaining everything to Brooke. Brooke had stayed quite the whole time Haley spoke; trying to get every single detail and make sure she had all of the information.

Brooke sat there, she was blown away. Her face was a mixture of shock, confusion and disbelief. She was stunned; Haley's revelation left her lost for words. This was Haley, Tutorgirl, baby Haley; the one everyone found so innocent and simple. Yet she'd done something that not only could none of them imagine, but none of them would do themselves. Brooke began to worry about Lucas; this was probably something he would never be able to come to terms with! 'What is Haley thinking!' kept running through her head.

"Brooke. . ." Haley hesitantly whispered to her friend. She was extremely worried what Brooke would think. Hell this was what she'd been dreading, this was the reason she'd kept Nathan a secret for so long. She knew no one would understand and though her friends never judged her there was a first time for everything.

"Cookie… please say something," her voice was shaking and she was on the verge of tears. At this moment, for the first time in her life, she felt completely alone. Normally Brooke, Lucas and Chase were always there for her to lean on. They made up for the fact that her parents were never there. Even more so when she moved in with Brooke. She had a big family but they had their own families now and since Haley was the youngest she was left to herself when her parents where not their. Living with Brooke had changed things, they became more like sisters. Probably even closer than sisters. Brooke's parents were not around a lot either, so they depended on each other.

Looking into Brooke's eyes she saw a far off look that she'd never seen before, a look that made Haley fear that maybe Brooke was distancing herself from her. At the thought, Haley felt like she was about to break down. Silent tears began to spill out of her eyes before she could stop herself, chocking back on her tears, she tried to control herself but no matter what she did they didn't stop.

Snapping out of her trance when she heard Haley crying, Brooke quickly moved closer to her and wrapped her up in her arms,

"Sssshhh, it's going to be okay Hales, I promise. . ." Seeing the state her friend had gotten into Brooke's own eyes brimmed up with tears. The two friends just sat there holding onto each other and crying for what seemed like hours.

Walking up the stair to Haley's room, Lucas knew that he had to apologize. He'd been in the wrong; normally they would argue and within five minutes everything would be back to normal. That was not the case this time; it had been 7 hours since he had fought with her, 7 hours since she ran upstairs away from him. Opening her door slowly, the sight in front of him shocked him. His girlfriend and his BEST friend were sitting on the bed crying their eyes out like there was no tomorrow. Quickly rushing over to the bed he wrapped his arms around the two girls trying to comfort them. Situating himself between them, he brought them closer to him, burying their faces into his chest and sobbing even harder.

"Its okay … its okay," he mumbled the comforting words to them as he stroked their arms trying to show them he was there with them. He was extremely confused not knowing what was wrong with them, 'were they PMSing and just needing a good cry or was there a deeper reason behind this?' He knew from past experiences that the best thing to do when they got like this was to let them finish crying before he confronted them.

The first to move away was Brooke. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked at the way her boyfriend and best friend were holding onto each other. Through all the tear and sniffling she managed to smile, it was a beautiful sight, definitely a Kodak moment. Well, minus the tears and the worried expression on Lucas' face, but hey it was still special.

"I'm so sorry Luke … I'm really sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did earlier!" Haley said while the sobbing slowed down.

"No Hales, I'm sorry I was way out of line!"

"Okay you're both sorry, now don't start arguing about whose more sorry," Brooke laughed out. This caused the other two to laugh as well and Lucas to release the death grip he had on Haley.

"I think this calls for a group hug," she giggled.

"Wow James I'm hurt," said a voice from the door "a group hug without me is definitely not a group hug, and you would all just feel incomplete!"

They all laughed as Chase approached them, Brooke pulled him onto the bed and the four of them just held onto each other.

Together united, the friends were strong. They each gave their strength to each other; they were each other's rock. Chase sighed and wished they could all stay like this forever, the tight bond that was there when they were together as one was unbreakable. He didn't need to say it though; he knew they were all thinking the same thing already. Slowly letting go of each other they just smiled, however Chase frowned when he saw the girls' faces.

"Woooo, okay what did I miss? Why have you two been crying?"

Haley began to fidget, she suddenly felt like it was too hot and her face was already getting flushed. She didn't know how to answer Chase's question.

Brooke laughed uneasily and knew that she had to help Haley out on this one; her friend clearly wasn't ready to tell the boys about Nathan just yet.

"Oh it's nothing, just having a girly moment and the waterworks just started," she replied convincingly, sending Haley a look that told her to just go along with it.

"Yeah, you know how it is, we're girls after all that's what we do. . ."

The boys laughed,

"I'll never completely understand girls and their emotions!" Chase stated.

"Yeah man, you and me both, no point in trying coz it's never gonna happen," Lucas replied.

Lucas still wanted to ask Haley about Nathan, but he knew right now was not the time. He decided to talk to her when it was just the two of them.

Looking around at his friends all lost in their own world, Chase decided to get them out of the house so that they could all lighten up.

"Okay enough brooding from you guys, you girls are starting to look like Lucas." This received various giggles and a scoff from Lucas. Glad to get a positive response he continued,

"Well I'm completely starving and we all know Karen's the best cook we know, so what do you say we go over to the café?"

"Yeah me too, I didn't even get a chance to have my smoothie after the little episode that occurred this morning," Brooke stated as more of a joke then being serious. However it caused Haley to look down embarrassed and Lucas cough out loud.

"Too soon?" she asked looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, afraid so Cheery," Lucas answered.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Okay seriously, everyone stop moping. Girls you get ready, Luke we'll go down and wait for them."

When Brooke was sure that the boys had gone downstairs, she took Haley's hand in her own and looking into her friend's eyes she smiled,

"I may not agree with the way you met Nathan but I'll support you all the way and I understand that you're not ready to tell the boys yet and I respect your decision. However, I wanna talk to him to make sure he's no psycho and I also wanna see a picture of him so that you can get an approval from me. . ." abruptly she stopped and began to look worried.

". . . hang on … please tell me you've at least seen a picture of him?"

Haley laughed,

"Yes Cookie, I've seen a picture of him. He sent me one and then I printed it out."

"OOOOO gimme gimme, I wanna see," Brooke squealed, "HE BEST BE HOTTTTTTTTT!"

"Oh he's hot alright," Haley smirked as she took the picture out of her side drawer and handed it over to Brooke.

"OOOOOOOO HOT SHOT, ALRIGHT HALES HE'S DEFINITELY HOT!" pausing for a second she frowned before laughing and saying,

"Oooo look he's Lucas's long lost brother, look they've got the exact same eyes and that's like rare!"

'Oh yeh that's so true it's kinda scary,' Haley added as they both laughed

Little did they realize how true Brooke's words were! ……


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: Guys I am soooooooooo sorry for the long update

AUTHORS NOTE: Guys I am soooooooooo sorry for the long update!! First I had a lot going on so it took me a while to write it up and then Jess wasn't well so it took her a while to check it for me. I really am sorry though! So welcome to our new reader and I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for your reviews!! Also thank you to my loyal reviewers and my two new reviewers! Also Naleylove2711 there hopefully will be more Naley coming up and a surprise for Naley very soon ;) Sorry once again!

Love Ally

xoxo

Chapter 7-

Where chapter 5 left off:

"Hello Karen's Cafe, Karen speaking how can I help you?" a cheerful voice answered.

"Hi … errrr… Mrs. Roe?" Nathan managed.

Karen laughed when she heard the caller on the other end call her Mrs. Roe; many people mistook her to be a Mrs. But she had no time for that. After having Lucas, a relationship was no longer on her agenda. He was her main priority and would always be.

"It's actually **Miss** Roe, Mrs. Roe would be my mother," she replied cheerfully.

"Oh, I am SO sorry!" he emphasized. Nathan rubbed his hands on his jeans, he was shaking and sweating, he was extremely nervous and unsure what to say and now he'd probably just offended Miss Roe.

"No that's okay! I'm used to the misconception by now," she laughed. Nathan was unsure what to say next so he just gave a simple reply.

"Oh… right okay."

"I didn't catch your name… you know mine but I don't know yours and I like to know who I am helping."

"Oh yeah… err sorry, my names err… Nathan Sc…" he broke off before giving his last name. Maybe it was better to leave it at Nathan for now just in case it scared her off before he could ask his questions.

"Okay then, Nathan how can I help you?"

"Well… errr… Miss Roe, this is probably going to sound crazy but I really need to ask you a few questions. They're a little personal but please hear me out before you hang up, I really **need** to know!"

"Oh I see, well first off all Nathan please call me Karen and secondly, is this some sort of survey because I'm extremely busy. I am at my café working and it's really busy at the moment." Closing his eyes Nathan fought to get his thought straight… he needed to plan what he how he was going to approach this, but he just couldn't think straight.

"No Karen, this isn't a survey, it's something . . . errr… more . . . err.. PLEASE I'm desperate for these answers," he admitted.

"Okay, go on then. I'll try to help you as much as I can, but since I really don't know you I may be unable to answer with some of the questions."

"Errr . . . I ah . . . need to ask you about… errr. . . Your son Lucas. . ."

"WHAT ABOUT LUCAS??" Karen began to panic. "Is he okay?? What's happened to him??"

"No no no it's nothing like that I just errr…," realizing that he didn't even know where to start, Nathan decided to just cut the chase.

"Miss Roe, I really don't know how to say this in a better way so I'm just going to come out with it. My name is Nathan Scott; Dan Scott is my father. . . In my dad's desk drawer I found pictures of Lucas and a few of you as well. . . I need to know why he has these pictures and what relationship the two of you have to Dan." He'd finally got that out, it felt like a load had been lifted off of his shoulders. He nervously waited for Karen's reply.

Karen was still trying to process the information she had just received. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, her body beginning to shake. To say she was in shock would be an understatement. This was definitely not what she was expecting to hear him say. Dan's mother Mae still kept in contact with Karen and came every once in a while to visit her and Lucas; she'd told Karen about the new Dan and he was someone Karen never wanted contact with again. All she knew was that Dan had become a bitter and twisted man and that his son Nathan suffered everyday because of his mother and father. She had felt sorry for Nathan when she'd hear the stories Mae had told her and had thanked God that Lucas hadn't had to put up with any of that. She was brought out of her daze by the timid voice asking,

"Miss Roe . . . Miss Roe are you still there??"

"Nathan . . .'' she whispered, she'd still not overcome the shock. "I . . . you must understand that this is really awkward for me . . . your father and I do have a past but I assure you we have nothing anymore! I have not spoke to or seen him for the last 17 years now!"

"I understand that Miss Roe, but that doesn't change the fact that I need to know if Lucas has anything to do with my dad."

"Your right you should know. Your father and I were together back in high school. Not long after graduation I found out I was pregnant, however Dan had a scholarship to play ball and I didn't want to hold him back. He knew I was pregnant and promised that after he was done and graduated he would be back for us and together we would be a family. However, 3 months later I received a phone call from your dad saying that he had met someone else and she too was pregnant. He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me or Lucas and that we were to stay away from him and his new family."

Nathan felt himself heat up with anger, Dan was an even bigger bastard than he could have ever imagined!

"So Lucas . . . is my . . . my broth . . . brother…"

"Yes, I suppose so," Karen replied softly.

"Thanks Miss Roe…I… I need to go . . ." before she could reply he hung up.

Nathan threw the phone at the wall; he hated his dad more than he normally did. He was fuming and before he smashed his dad's office and everything in it to a million pieces he needed to go out for a run maybe that would let him release some tension.

Naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton naleybrucasjeyton

He'd been running as fast as he could for the past two hours with out a break. His conversation with Karen and the information he learned kept swimming through his head. Finally stopping by the court he laid on one of the benches just staring up at the sky. Suddenly a thought popped into his head and he knew the one person that would be able to help him, the one person that always made him feel better. Haley… she was his saving grace. He put his hand in his pocket and felt out his phone, taking it out he decided to do something he should have done before, finding her number he pressed the talk button.

Looking down at her ringing phone, Haley saw the screen flashing Nate… Excusing herself from her friends, she stepped aside and nervously answered the phone. Ever since they had exchanged numbers she had waited for him to call and now was finally the moment….. She only hoped they would be as comfortable with each other on the phone as they were online... and now she would have her answer!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm soooooooo sorry once again for such a long wait but I promise I'll make it up to you by putting up chapter 9 either tomorrow or Saturday!! PROMISEEEEEE 

So I just wanna say thank you to you all for the reviews! The amount of people reading and reviewing is on the increase and your all getting faster! Also thanks to my beta Jess like always!

Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Love Ally

xoxo

**Chapter 8**

"Hey," Haley said softly, to say she was nervous was an understatement. Trying to control her voice, Haley couldn't stop fidgeting, she was just too nervous.

"Hi," Nathan simply replied, he wanted to make a good impression, but he was also a little nervous. This was the first time talking on the phone and he could tell she was just as nervous as he was. Even though he had only heard her timid 'hey' he could already tell she had a beautiful voice.

'Wow!' thought Haley. She was blown away by how sexy his voice was, it wasn't high and it wasn't too deep, it was just perfect. She began to tremble more with excitement rather than anything her nerves now.

"Err . . . its Nathan." This caused Haley to laugh; her laugh was more of a giggle than anything else it sounded like pure magic to Nathan. At that moment he knew he would do anything just to hear her laugh again.. it was already an addiction for him, SHE was his addiction!

"Nate, I know who it is… there's this thing in the 21st century called caller id," she teased while laughing. Causing him to smirk and forgetting about his previous nervousness. They were just as comfortable over the phone as over the computer…

"Ouch James, that hurt, mocking me on the first call. Is that really a wise idea? Maybe I shouldn't call back again," he decided to play along with her becoming positive that they would now go into the playful banter that they usually did online.

"Oh I don't know Scott, I don't think you could do that…you know you can't stay away from me." They both laughed at this and Nathan inwardly sighed, what this girl was doing to him he didn't know. Nathan Scott didn't blush yet he could feel his cheeks heat up.

For a split second there was a comfortable silence as they both thought of the other,

"You got me figured out Hales," he said it softly not sure if he wanted her to hear him admit it but she heard it perfectly clearly and she smiled to herself as her heart began to race.

She wanted to ask him why he hadn't been online earlier, he was usually on the same time everyday. It was almost as if they had silently set a time aside for each other but she didn't want to sound desperate so she let it go for now.

At the same time as Haley was thinking this, Nathan was thinking about what had happened earlier. He wanted to tell her why he hadn't been able to come online but he wasn't sure how to explain this. How do you come out and tell someone that my BASTARD of a dad had another son somewhere. That he got his high school sweetheart pregnant only to leave her for another woman that he knocked up only three months later. He wanted to be honest with Haley, but at the same time he didn't want to scare her by his crazy family. He also didn't want her to think he had forgotten their time.

"So Hales, I'm sorry I wasn't online earlier. I had some really important family business to sort out."

"Oh that's okay Nate. . . I figured you were probably busy." She smiled happy that he'd answered her question without her even having to ask it but was slightly disappointed that he hadn't elaborated on what this 'family business' was. Haley figured to let it go, after all he knew he could tell her anything at anytime, so if he needed her she would be there.

"Yeah. . . So how have you been?" he asked with sincerity in voice. He wasn't using this phrase like most people did, as just a way of getting a conversation moving along; no, he really wanted to know how she was.

She sensed the serenity in his voice and knew that his question was an all rounder he was asking about not just her but her life too.

"I'm good Nate…. I told Brooke about us. . ." she wasn't sure how he would react to this, and as soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. She had said '**us**' and she herself didn't know what she meant by that. She immediately worried what he would think and if he felt as if she was forcing herself upon him.

"Oh, what was her reaction? I hope she was okay by it! I hope you weren't hassled just because of me!" He became worried that maybe her telling her friends would cause her problems but his heart also began to race when he caught the last bit she had said: 'us'. What were they and what had she meant by it? Did she want them to be together the way he did?

Becoming comfortable once again when she realized that Nathan either hadn't picked up on the 'us' or he hadn't minded it, Haley began to tell him about Brooke's reaction. This caused him to laugh and he was glad that she'd gotten off easy. They both spoke for a little while longer both falling for the other more and more by the minute, each finding the others voice perfect and the need/want to see the other began to increase. Becoming lost in each other, they continued their conversation until Haley was brought out of her daze by Lucas calling for her.

"Nate, I'm so sorry but I gotta go Luke is calling me. . ."

"Oh okay," he tried not to show his disappointment in his voice but she still sensed it.

"I'm sorry! I'll text you later though!"

"Okay that's fine! And Hales you don't need to say sorry to me okay."

'AWWWWEEE, HE IS JUST TOO SWEET,' she thought to herself as she giggled like a little schoolgirl who was having her first crush.

"Oh and also Hales, I probably wont be online for the next few days, I . . . err have a few things I have to do….. I'll explain later," he quickly added, he didn't want her to think he was hiding things from her already.

"Okay, that's fine then, take care of yourself and I'll speak to you soon!"

"Yeah **SOON** Hales!"

"Bye."

"Later."

As soon as he put the phone down Nathan knew what he had to do, making a quick call, he decided it was time to get some answers and be the man his father was not.

When he was done, he sighed and looked up at the sky once again. The next flight; his flight to Tree Hill was in exactly 15 hours. He needed to meet his brother. Nathan didn't know why but he had a feeling that he had heard of Tree Hill before from somewhere or someone, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Little did he know he know he was in for a big surprise in Tree Hill….


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **Hey all, see I'm not one to break a promise its Saturday and you got your update ) but it's also Saturday and I got 3 reviews ( come on people was the last chapter that bad? So pleaseeeee more reviews for this chapter coz I did work pretty hard to make this one just right!

Enjoy! Love Ally xoxo

**Chapter 9:**

"Halessss, hurry up!" Lucas called out to her again. Sighing she leaned against the wall to get her breath back, what was happening to her? Just talking to Nathan on the phone took her breath away! Blushing and laughing to herself she composed herself before walking back into the café.

"Who were you talking to Hales?" Lucas asked, not out of suspicion but just simply out of curiosity however he didn't realize he would make her feel so uneasy. He watched as she began to squirm under his gaze. Brooke watched intensively hoping Haley would be able to get herself out of this one on her own because if she helped out and they got caught all hell would be let loose.

"Oh it was just Taylor . . . you know how she makes me," Haley squeaked.

"Awwwe Haley Bub," Chase mocked the way Taylor spoke as he pulled her down beside him and hugged her.

"How much money did the whore want this time?" Brooke joked as Lucas copied Chase motion only he pulled Brooke onto his lap and kissed her on the lips, the innocent gesture soon turning into a full on make out session.

"OH MY GOD!!" Haley squealed as she separated the two of them by grabbing their hair and pulling them apart.

Both looked up in surprise at her gesture.

"When did you two . . . err you know," she said as she waved her arms around trying to express what she meant with her actions, causing them all to laugh and Brooke and Lucas blush.

"I'm really sorry Hales, we wanted to tell you right away but you were sort of too drunk to hear anything," Lucas looked nervous, he hope she wouldn't be mad at them for not telling her as soon as possible. However, she just laughed and jumped onto the couple as she ruffled Lucas' hair.

"ABOUT TIME TOO! Though Cookie, I can't believe you managed to keep your mouth shut for that long though!"

"OOOO what can I say my mouth has been so busy with other things that it's too occupied to talk," she teased knowing that Haley would hate dirty jokes about Lucas.

"EWWWW Cookie that's like my brother you're talking about! I'm serious though the PDA stays to a minimum or the two of you are so in for it."

'"AHHHHH see Hales now that the two of them are together, I think we should speed the process up and just get together." Chase teased her because he knew that the idea of the two of them together was just gross. They had gone out with each other four years ago but it had only lasted a week when they both revealed that being together felt like being with your brother/sister and they were better off just as friends, that's when Chase joined their group and together they had been the best of friends. Haley slapped him and told him to shut up just as she looked up to see Karen.

"I'll be right back," she told them as she headed in Karen's direction, she'd noticed that Karen had been acting funny all day today and she was becoming really concerned now.

"Hey Karen," she said as she walked behind the counter towards the older woman and hugged her.

"Hi Haley," she whispered as she hugged the girl who had become like a daughter to her now, stroking her hair she sighed wishing that she could talk to someone about the phone call she had received today. Normally when Haley would come to her for advice she would end up sharing her life experiences with her however this was on such a high level that she couldn't tell anyone.

"Karen are you okay? You seem really off today!"

"No I'm fine, just a bit tired. . ."

"I tell you what I'll open up the café tomorrow and you just sleep in!" Haley insisted causing Karen to smile down at her fondly.

"You know Haley your parents are lucky to have such an amazing daughter! Thank you!"

Looking down into the younger girls face she saw a flash of pain in her face.

"If only they knew that," Haley sighed she sometimes felt isolated from the rest of her family as they were never around but then her friends and Karen made up for it.

Quickly coming out of her trance Haley smiled at Karen and confirmed that she would be opening in the morning and then headed back to the table were everyone else was sitting.

**Authors Note: Quick skip… I know but for the sake of the story let's just say that the 15 hours have passed and Nathan is on the plane.**

Sitting down on his seat Nathan began to move around so that he could get into a comfortable position, the flight was approximately four and half hours long so he wasn't too keen on going to sleep and truth be told he was too nervous to sleep. Settling back in his seat he plugged his headphones in his ears and tried to distract himself with the music but he no such luck. He was on his way to meet his 'long lost brother' it seemed so cliché, if he'd been watching this in a film he would probably have puked in his mouth by now.

However he knew he wasn't alone, to his left sat Jake and Peyton and to his right sat Skills and Tim. He knew he was so lucky to have such amazing friends, as soon as he had told them what had happened and that he was on his way to Tree Hill they had gotten on their computers and booked their flights with him.. Even though he hadn't asked them to and he had never thought they would do something like this, it made him feel a little better to know his friends would always be there for him. But they had assured him that they were all going to get through this together after all that's what best friends were for. They'd all decided that they would give him his space while he did the family stuff he needed to but as soon as he gave them the go ahead they would come straight to him. His first stop was to be Karen's café; he'd gotten hold of the café's address and he thought the safest thing to do was approach Karen first.

Though he was nervous about going to Tree Hill he had a feeling that more was about to change, something in the back of his mind was bothering him. The name Tree Hill was bothering him and the last thing he needed was more drama, he was sure there would be enough as it was. Oh well, he was feeling a little drowsy maybe he should try getting some sleep after all. Looking over at his friends he saw them all asleep, putting the volume on his iPod he closed his eyes and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later he felt someone trying to shake him awake, slowly opening his eyes and trying to adjust to the light he saw Peyton looking at him.

"Nate we're here now, "she took his hand in her own and reassuringly squeezed.

"I don't think I can do this Peyt," he said suddenly, starting to regret coming, what he had been hoping to gain he didn't know. What if Karen and Lucas hated him? After all it was because of him and his mom that Dan had deserted them. He began to inwardly panic, he needed to just go back home and forget this crazy idea of his.

"Nate. . ." Peyton wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Nathan Royal Scott now you listen to me," she commanded.

"You have been my best friend since forever and I probably know you better than you know yourself; your going out to do something good not just for yourself but your going to fix the mess your dad has made. You're doing a good thing so it will work out for you. You put your head up take a deep breath and do what you gotta do and I promise I'll be there as soon as you need me, we all will!"

Her words had a bigger impact on him, more than she had intended and more than she could ever imagine. Managing a soft smile on his face he hugged her back,

"Thanks Peyt, I need that!"

"Anytime Nate, now come on lets go."

Everyone else had gone to the hotel to get over the jet lag but Nathan had decided to get straight on with what he had came here to do. He asked around for directions and was now standing in front of a fairly large café. It looked quite busy and from what he could see through the windows the setting was pretty modern.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath just as Peyton had advised him to, he took a step towards the door. As he pushed it open a bell on top rang. He made his way over to the counter where he spotted a girl standing with her back towards him, she was refilling the coffee machine whilst humming to herself. Trying to delay what he had to do as much as possible, he watched her actions and listened to her hum. Unlike most people she hummed in perfect tune and you could tell she had a sweet voice. She was short with mid length honey brown wavy hair and had a petite frame; slim with perfect curves. Deciding to ask about Karen, he coughed to catch her attention and then said,

"Err… Hi is Karen here by any chance?"

The girl turned around to see who was speaking; she dropped the scorching pot of coffee that was in her hand, she could not believe who was standing in front of her.

"Nathan," she whispered in shock.

"Haley. . ." he gasped.


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while and I'm going to be completely honest the next chapters not even finished yet! I've been really unwell and also there's been a death in the family so it's impossible for me to actually work on the story. So much is going on and until things calm down a bit there won't be an update; I really am very sorry for the lack of updates and also as I'm sure most of you thought this was a new chapter so sorry once again. Please everyone bare with me and don't give up on me!! Thank you for the reviews, author alerts, story alerts, favorite author and favorite story that you've all given me. I'll be back as soon as possible!  
tc

Love Ally

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: HIIIIIIIIII GUYSSSSSS im bakkkkkkkkk finally! i'm sooooooooooo sorry i took so long i hope you haven't all given up on me!! hopefully everything should be back to normal with the updates now! chapter 11 will be up as soon as Jess (my beta) is finished with it and i'm nearly done with chapter 12 too.

enjoy and please review!

Chapter 10

Brooke heard a crash from the front of the café and rolled her eyes as she rushed out to see what Haley had dropped now. She laughed to herself; her darling best friend was such a klutz. Not paying any attention to the raven-haired boy standing in front of the counter, she rushed towards Haley. Seeing that Haley had dropped a hot pot of coffee, Brooke asked

"Hales are you okay??" panicking slightly as Haley just stood frozen in her spot. Becoming confused Brooke followed Haley's glance, at first she had to do a double take, taking in a sharp breath,

"Nathan?" she whispered to herself, looking back and forth from Haley to Nathan. Neither of them seemed to even notice Brooke's arrival, they were too busy staring at each other. Brooke began to silently pray that Lucas didn't decide to show up now otherwise all hell would be let loose.

"Nathan. . ." Haley whispered once more completely ignoring the mess she'd just made on the floor, walking towards him, stunned that he really was there.

"Hales. .. . I . . ." he mentally kicked himself. How could he be such an idiot, of course this was where he had heard of Tree Hill before, this was where Haley said she lived.

Brooke watched on as Nathan and Haley seemed to be in a world all of their own.

Haley was now only inches away from him, she couldn't bring herself to look away from those blue eyes that were calling her towards him. She was sinking into them deeper and deeper as if nothing could pull her away.

He too was quickly getting drawn in by her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They were even more amazing than in the pictures, damn she was beautiful. She was so close to him that he could smell her, the smell of strawberries mixed with a unique fragrance, this was the girl he'd wanted to meet ever since he first chatted with her. Now, standing in front of her, he was unsure of what to say and how to behave, this wasn't something he had been expecting!

His spicy aftershave was reaching her brain, she just wanted to reach over and touch him, make sure he was real, make sure he was actually standing right in front of her. If she stretched out her arm she would be able to touch him, feel him, be right next to him, but she new she couldn't. She didn't want him to think she was crazy so she just stood there and stared.

As if on cue the bell to the door rang as someone entered, neither of the two heard it, as they carried on trying to figure out how the other was standing right in front of them.

"Hey Haley, how's everything been here?" Karen asked as she made her way to the counter, feeling much more refreshed she was ready to take over once again.. However she was surprised to see that Haley didn't even respond to her question, it was as if she hadn't even heard her. Looking towards the direction Haley was staring, Karen gulped, the eyes, the hair, and the facial structure all said Dan Scott 18 years ago but how and why was Dan Scott's son standing there in her café?!

"Nathan?" Karen walked right up to him and put her hand on his shoulder causing both Nathan and Haley to break away from there trance and come back to the sudden reality.

Haley and Brooke both frowned as Nathan seemed to have a look of recognition as he saw Karen.

"I… err needed to come here myself, I know I shouldn't have but it was something I had to do and I though the best thing to do was see you first…"

Karen nodded in understanding, it was obvious that he would want to meet his brother but she didn't think it would be so sudden. She tried her best to smile as she kept her hand on his shoulder,

"I think we should go into my office and talk…" looking back at Haley and Brooke she tried to reassure the confused expressions on their faces with her eyes.

"Are you girls going to be okay out here on your own for a little while longer?" she asked hoping that they didn't need to leave.

"Yeah Karen, don't worry we'll handle everything," Brooke answered whilst Haley remained silent, she couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say…Nathan had literally taken her breath away..

As soon as the door to Karen's office closed Brooke rushed over to Haley and turned her so that she was now facing her,

"Hales are you okay??" she asked worriedly "Why's Nathan here? Why's he here for Karen? Did you know he was coming?"

"Brooke, I don't have an answer to a single one of your questions," she whispered as Brooke pulled her into a hug. She was so nervous that she was shaking, her body temperature was rising as all she thought of was why was Nathan here and why was it that he came for Karen.

An hour later Karen and Nathan reappeared from the office, Karen looking anxious and Nathan looking nervous.

"Brooke has Lucas got here yet?" Karen asked as she looked around the café hoping for her son to just appear as if by magic.

"Err… no sorry Karen I haven't seen him since this morning, though he said he'd be stopping by around lunch time."

"I did phone him and tell him to hurry…" Karen said more to herself than anyone in particular.

Nathan ignored everything and everyone else around him and just focused on Haley. She was going from table to table serving, cleaning and making sure everything was running smoothly. Even as she busied herself, he could see the confusion written all over her face.. They desperately needed to talk, he needed her to know why he was here and why he hadn't told her but before he could reach her he heard Karen say,

"Nathan, Lucas is here…"

Haley looked up and their eyes met but she quickly looked away not wanting to be seen watching him. She needed to just keep busy and moving to the next table she quickly moved further away from 

him. How could he come here without telling her! To make matters worse he wasn't even hear to see her… Tears started to build up in her eyes threatening to fall down but she wouldn't allow this, she was just being extra sensitive; after all he was just someone she spoke to over the net right? She wasn't anything special to him she was probably just another girl in to add to his list.

'Shut up Haley! just shut up she inwardly screamed,' why was she doing this to herself? There was probably a perfectly good explanation to all this. Not until Lucas came over to her and kissed her on her head did she realize that Lucas and Chase had both been watching her. Chase came over, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"WASSSSSSSSSSSUPP James." He said stupidly getting her to lighten up a bit whilst Nathan watched the four friends together envying Chase and Lucas for being so close to Haley, getting to hold her the way he couldn't. He also felt an aching for his best friends, he wished they were standing in this café with him, helping him to get through another trial and tribulation in his life.

He looked at Haley and their eyes met again, yet this time he looked away first. He inwardly laughed at himself when he realized that the guy Haley used to talk about all the time, the guy he used to envy so much was his very own brother… HOW IRONIC!


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody thanks for the reviews but I did notice that some of my usual reviewers weren't about; I hope they haven't given up on the story. Also Anonymous thanks for the review but I don't think you read the sentence properly Lucas being Nathans brother wasn't what I said was ironic I said that Nathan being jealous of his own brother was the ironic part.  So everybody here's chapter 11 and as soon as chapter 12 has gone through Jess that'll be up as well!

**Chapter 11**

"Lucas," Karen called out to him, he looked happy with his friends and his girlfriend and she could only hope that he would still feel that way in after meeting Nathan. Lucas had always shared an unbreakable bond with his friends, they relied on each other when in fell short or needed a helping hand when life was too rough. He would really need them today, she knew she would have to tell Lucas at some point; yet, she was not expecting that time to come so soon. She had tried to protect him from that for so long, but with Nathan standing in her café, she was out of time.

Hearing his mom call for him, Lucas looked up to see his mom waving him over,

"Yep, what's up mom?" he bounced over to where Karen stood.

"Woo.. I think Brooke has worn off on Lucas, look he's all tiggerish as Haley would put it," Chase teased. "How do you transfer the energy Brookie, is it the kisses?" he joked causing everyone to laugh.

Karen hated having to do this and with each moment it was getting worse,

"Lucas, could you come into my office please?" this caused the laughter and jokes to all die down, never had Karen hidden things from the rest of them she would even scold Lucas in front of them for her they were all equal, though they weren't even her own children. This was when Chase and Luke noticed Nathan. Tree Hill was a small town where everyone knew everyone else, outsiders were always noticed. Karen saw the glances the two boys were giving Nathan, it made her even more nervous, she put a hand through her hair and took a deep breath,

"Come on you two," she said as she motioned for Lucas and Nathan to follow her leaving the rest of them even more confused than before

Lucas frowned as his mom closed the door. She sat down and beckoned the two of them to do the same, she looked at both boys and noticed that they both had the same striking blue eyes, obviously inherited from their dad. She looked over at her son before she began,

"Luke you know I haven't hidden anything about the past from you, I've always been open with you and let you know what really happened…" she paused waiting to see if her son understood her so far, he simply nodded his head and waited for her to carry on.

"…you also knew that Dan left me because he was with another woman by then and she was pregnant. She had a son, 3 months after I had you…"

Lucas now looked at Nathan and took in his appearance, he had the same blue eyes as he did and from a picture he had once seen of his 'dad', he noticed Nathan had the same raven black hair as Dan. Now he was beginning to see where his mom was going with this conversation. So this was why this boy was here in his mother office, he was Dan Scott's other son.

Lucas was normally a cool headed person and managed to think things through calmly instead of using violence but right now his head was heating up, he felt like he was on fire. If he didn't get out of this office right now he would end up beating the hell of this guy sitting in front of him. After all it was because of him and his mother that his family had to struggle so much. If Nathan had never been born, his mom would not have ended up spending her teenage years trying to bring up a child all on her own whilst trying to manage a business as well so that she could give her son the best of everything.

"IF THAT BASTARD SENT YOU HERE THEN YOU CAN TELL HIM WHERE TO STICK IT, WE'RE DOING FINE WITHOUT HIM AND WE DON'T NEED ANY THING FROM YOU!!" with that he kicked his chair back and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

As soon as his friends saw him storm out of Karen's office they were about to follow him but knowing him as well as they did, they all sensed that he needed some time alone.

"I'm sorry," Karen sighed "but I don't know what we were expecting, he'll come around soon… I hope."

"It's okay… I'll just give the two of you some space for now…" Nathan closed the door softly behind him as he entered the main front of the café. Looking around he needed to find Haley, he saw her sitting on a stool twisting her hair around her finger and nibbling on her bottom lip lost in thought. He tried to get her to notice him but instead of catching her attention he caught Brooke's. She gently nudged Haley and with her eyes pointed in Nathan's direction, she didn't need Chase to notice. Haley walked towards him and motioned for him to follow her; she went up some stairs that lead onto a roof, as they went onto the roof Nathan saw a mini golf course.

"WOW… this is so cool!" he exclaimed causing her to laugh.

"Yeah Luke and I built it when we were little."

"When was that yesterday?" he teased causing her to giggle.

He took her hand and led her to the bench to sit down with him.

"So, I bet you are wondering why I'm here and for Karen out of all people and also without telling you?" Haley nodded her head tilting it to the side waiting for his answer.

"Okay so lets start from the beginning…" he told her how he came across the pictures, his call to Karen, his decision to come to Tree Hill, how his friends came with him and Lucas's reaction. When he was finished Haley was stunned, never in a million years was she expecting that, this was completely beyond her imagination! She looked into his amazing eyes, it was like she could see his the tension through them; trying to comfort him she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

"It's gonna be okay," she said, absentmindedly running her hands through his hair. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and quickly moved away, never had she been so forward with a guy in such a short time span.

"I'm sorry I…I…" truth be told she didn't actually know how to finish of her sentence so she remained silent. However he knew what she was trying to say he just smiled and nodded.

"It's okay Hales, I understand!" They both sat on the bench with a comfortable silence, before something occurred to her,

"Nathan… I … you see things between you and Luke are gonna be awkward at first and I… err don't think its wise that he knows just yet that errm… we know one another… maybe if for a while we just kept it between the three of us…'

"The three of us?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Brooke knows too remember…"

"Oh yeah, okay I think that would be for the best."

They both fell back into the silence, knowing that the next few days would be extremely difficult but knowing that they had each other was comforting.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Hey guys, this chapters just a filler chapter to show everyone's emotions and such however next chapter's a Lathan chapter! Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter

Read & Review

Love Ally

xoxo

**Chapter 12**

After storming out of his mother's café, Lucas needed to release some steam. Basketball, it was the one thing that always took his mind off of any problems. When he played it was like the world around him didn't exist, but not today. No matter what he did, he was unable to make a single shot and was becoming more and more frustrated. He was starting to get pissed and the more he thought about it, the harder he threw the ball at the hoop. Giving up, Lucas let out a scream,

"URGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" He threw the ball into the water and dropped onto the ground.

WHY THE HELL WAS DAN SENDING HIS STUPID SON HERE NOW. THEY WERE BETTER OF WITHOUT HIM, THEY'DE DONE FINE SO FAR. THEY DIDN'T NEED THAT BASTARD NOT NOW NOT EVER!

Lucas saw Dan Scott as nothing more than a coward. He couldn't come himself so he sent his puppet instead. Lucas had heard the stories from Mae about how Dan treated Nathan... He felt sorry for the guy when he heard how much of an ass Dan was but at the end of the day at least he wasn't seen as a bastard. At least he wasn't seen as Dan Scott's left over's. Everyone knew of Dan Scott, hell his jersey still remained on the wall in the school's basketball court. Tree Hill was crazy about basketball and many had worshipped that jersey number... Lucas on the other hand, detested it.

He didn't want to hate Nathan; deep down Lucas knew that none of this was Nathan's fault. He knew that Nathan had it tough, his own mother was an alcoholic and Dan was a prick, but that didn't change the fact that simply because Nathan existed he was left without a father and his mother left alone without the man she had once loved.

Haley, Brooke and Chase walked onto the Rivercourt and towards Lucas who was now lying in the middle of the court on his back with his eyes closed and his arms outstretched. Haley lay down on one side of him and rested her head on his arm and Brooke did the same on the other side, whilst Chase lay down next to Haley and took her hand in his own. Without opening his eyes Luke knew who was there,

"Hey guys," he whispered, by now he was tired and worn out, he was unsure if they knew what had happened not really wanting to explain the event that had just taken place he remained silent.

Brooke rolled over on to her stomach and kissed his nose before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Karen told us everything, you wanna talk about it babe?"

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders what was there to say, how could he say what he felt?

"Just so you know, Dan didn't send him, he doesn't even know that Nathan is here..." Haley felt as if someone had to defend Nathan and his intentions. She knew Lucas and she was sure a lot of his anger would be aimed towards Nathan at this moment. Brooke raised her eyebrow and looked over at Haley who just shrugged her shoulders leaving Brooke to nod her head in understanding.

Lucas sighed as he sat up pulling Haley with him. He looked at each of his friends as they read the hurt in his eyes. They knew that his anger was towards Dan but by him not being there, he would probably end up taking it all out on Nathan.

"So you're trying to say that Nathan is here on his own initiative. Wow Hales, I thought you were smarter that that but you clearly fell for the bullshit!"

"LUKE..." Haley snapped "Just coz he's Dan's son it doesn't mean he's like him, so don't judge him until you know him."

"RIIIGGHHTTT, so you know him now...You don't know a damn thing about him either so I don't know why the hell you're defending him. Unless you've forgotten you're MY best friend, not HIS!"

Haley took a sharp intake of breath, as Brooke looked up surprised at Lucas not expecting such a reaction from him.

"Luke, look man we're all here for YOU and YOU only so just chill a bit okay." Chase put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and nodded his head. Lucas looked down embarrassed,

"You're right I'm sorry guys! Sorry Hales!" he said to her as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him. The guilt was over taking her causing her to feel sick, 'if only you knew Luke' she thought to herself.

Nathan had made his way over to the hotel he was staying at with his friends. He thought back to his conversation with Haley, the way she had hugged him and the way when her beautiful brown eyes shone when they had locked with his own blue ones. He felt a tingle down his spine but it went as fast as it came when he thought of Lucas's reaction to him. Falling on to his bed he needed sleep but his friends clearly had other ideas. They came bounding into his room, Peyton jumped on top of him whilst Jake and Skills fell back onto the sofa.

"Come on Nate, tell us allllllllllll about it," she said excitedly causing Nathan to frown. Peyton was never bouncy. Skills picked up on his confusion and smirked,

"Curly tops soooo got some," he said in a girly voice causing Jake to blush, Peyton to giggle and Nathan to gag.

"That's gross man she's like my sister."

"OKAY OKAY, stop changing the subject Nate, what happened with Lucas?" Jake asked curiously.

"Hmmm, well he shouted at me, screamed at me and then stormed off. Then his mom told me he'd come around and she'd call me, so yeah everything went perrrrrrrrfect," He answered cockily.

Silence engulfed the room, no one knowing what to say… until Skills spoke up.

"It's alright dawg his mom's probably right, maybe he just needs time," Skills said trying to be supportive.

"Yeah that's true and right now I need sleep, so guys please..." they all nodded, the guy's bumped fists, whilst Peyton hugged him before leaving the room for Nathan to get some well-deserved sleep.

After leaving Lucas at the Rivercourt, Haley didn't feel like going home. About an hour later she found herself on the rooftop of the café. The café was closed but she had the keys so she was able to come in and out at all times. Looking up at the stars she thought of Nathan. Just the thought of him made her a shiver, a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of how things would be for them now.. Lucas had decided he was going to hate Nathan no matter what. Haley and Nathan had decided that they would lay low for some time, but now their secret had to stay a secret for much longer. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, hugging herself she began to shake, unsure if it was because of the cold or because of her nerves. She got up from her seat, needing to go see Luke, after all he was here best friend and the guilt that she could end up hurting him was overwhelming her. She knew that in the end if it came down to choosing between Lucas and Nathan, she would have no 

choice but to make the hardest decision of her life…. She just hoped it would not come to that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note:**** Hey guys here's the Lathan chapter as promised, hope you all enjoy it coz to be honest I liked this chapter quite a lot. Thanks to my usual constant reviewers and those of you who aren't so constant at least you review lol and of course like always though I just realize I don't always say it THANKS TO JESS MY AMAZING BETA!! ******

**Love Ally…X**

**Chapter 13**

Nathan was fast asleep when he felt buzzing from under his pillow, he groaned but made no effort to reach for his phone, yet the continuing vibration was beginning to get on his nerves. Whoever was calling was not going to give up. Shoving his hand under his pillow he pulled it out and roughly answered but the voice on the other end made him jump up and change his tone completely.

"I'm so sorry Nathan did I just wake you up?" Karen asked worriedly.

"No no it's fine Miss Roe... ah I mean Karen," he said correcting himself. "Errm is everything okay?"

"Oh yes everything is fine, I just called to let you know that I talked with Lucas and he has agreed to talk to you..."

"OH THAT'S GREAT!" Nathan began to get excited however hearing Karen sigh on the other end he stopped.

"You see, Nathan he agreed to talk to you but he also made it clear that it won't mean anything other than clearing up his curiosity to why your here."

"Right okay, that's fine I just need him to hear me out first and then we'll go from there if he gives me a chance to."

"That's fine then, why don't you come around to the cafe in about an hour, all the kids will be here by then and then you can have a word with Luke on the side."

"OK, thanks Karen."

"No problem Nathan I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Pacing around the hotel room, Nathan was becoming really nervous. Jake, Peyton and Skills were coming along with him to the cafe and they would hang around there while Lucas and Nathan talked. Unsure of what exactly to say Nathan flopped onto the sofa, for the past half hour he'd been pacing around and it had got him no where.

"Come on Nate we should get going," Jake called from the other side of the door.

Roughly pushing a hand through his hair Nathan took a deep breath and walked out of the door,

"Let's go get this over and done with; I'm off to listen to my brother insult me as much as he can... JOYYYYYYY."

Laughing Peyton pushed him forward, "Stop whining Nate and let's make a move on."

"Yeah dawg, you came here for this, so go with a positive spirit."

Trying to get Nathan to relax the whole way to the café the three friends joked around and teased about succeeding in getting him to the cafe in a good mood.

As the four friends walked into the café, the other four kids from the 'other side' turned to look at them. Lucas began to size Nathan up but the rest of them just exchanged awkward smiles. Brooke looked over at Lucas, knowing that Lucas would not make the first move; she jumped up to greet Nathan and his friends. In her usual bouncy way she made her was towards them,

"Hey I'm Brooke, Lucas's girlfriend and you all are?"

"Hey, I'm Jake" smiling politely at her liking the way she seemed so cheerful and that a positive vibe came through her. "This is my girlfriend Peyton and this is one our best friends Skills." He said as the other two greeted her.

"Cool, so you guys should totally come over and sit with us," she said as she pointed towards the table were the others were sitting. Noticing what Brooke was doing, Lucas glared at her while Haley smiled shyly at Nathan. The four friends looked awkwardly at Lucas trying to figure if they should sit with him and his friends or not. However, before anyone could say anything, Brooke grabbed Nathan by the arm and dragged him over so the rest followed. Haley and Chase began to move up to make space for the rest of them but Lucas stayed put. Brooke pushed Nathan to sit next to Haley.

As he sat his knee collided with Haley's causing a spark of electricity to go through his whole body, surprised he looked up at her to see if she had felt it to; the look on her face told it all. As the other three sat down introductions were made and all BUT Nathan and Lucas began to talk to one another and simply get to know each other.

Haley could feel the tension between the two brothers and could feel Nathan fidgeting next to her. Trying to be discrete as possible, to calm him down she put her hand on his knee under the table and squeezed it. There it was again, the spark every time they touched, especially when Nathan put his own hand on top of hers.

After a while Lucas was beginning to get frustrated, he knew it was best to just get it over and done with, he got up and signaled for Nathan to follow him. Everyone became silent as they watched the two brothers walked out of the cafe together.

Walking around on the streets of Tree Hill the two stayed silent for a few minutes before Nathan decided to break the silence.

"Just so you know, no one sent me here; I came out of my own free will. In fact no one but my friends who are with me, even know that I'm here and if and when Dan finds out he'll kill me."

Lucas nodded as he carried on walking, unsure if he should believe what this guy was saying though he couldn't doubt that there did seem to me some serenity in his voice.

Kicking a can out of his way Nathan dug his hands deep into his pockets as he looked at the ground, never in his life had he felt so belittled, standing here next to his older brother he felt more rejected than he ever had before, his mom didn't seem to want him, his dad just seemed to want to relive his youth through him and now Lucas, Lucas probably wished he didn't even exist.

Lucas unexpectedly broke the silence this time,

"Be honest with me and tell me why you're really here."

Nathan sighed, it was probably better for him in the long run to really explain it to Lucas, yet knowing that for the first time in his life he was about to reveal the reality of his life made Nathan a little uneasy. Unsure of where to start Nathan rubbed his sweaty palms against his 

jeans, gulping he looked over at Lucas and inwardly smile when he saw that his brother's posture was the same as his own.

"You know when I was a kid I'd walk to a place similar to this," he said as he looked around at the Rivercourt, their final destination he guessed.

"Wow really and why's that, I assumed daddy dearest would have made you your own court?" Lucas mocked.

Nathan tried to control his temper, he knew it would be extremely difficult to get Lucas understand his motif but Lucas just would not give him a chance.

"Nah that's not the case, he did make one..." before he could complete the sentence, Lucas scoffed but Nathan chose to ignore it.

"... but being in the court he made meant being under his control and being in the reach of a drug addict of a mother and a bastard of a father who began to control my life since I was 5."

Lucas was shocked, Grandma Mae had said that Nathan's mother was an alcoholic but she didn't say that she was a drug addict. Nathan didn't look anywhere near where Lucas was standing he didn't want to see pity in his eyes, by telling Lucas about his life he wanted to let Lucas see a little of his world, not for Lucas to feel sorry for him. It was important for Lucas to know of his family life for him to understand why he wanted to get to know him. This had nothing to do with Dan; Nathan simply wanted to know his brother. Nathan didn't expect Lucas to say anything, so he just continued.

"You know when I was younger and my mom and Dan were to busy both cheating on each other, I would sit at the court and wish so hard that I had a brother or sister, someone who could stand by me. Unfortunately most of my childhood was spent with different babysitters whom were all young and hot so that Dan could sleep with them whenever he pleased…"

Lucas didn't know what to say about Nathan's admissions, so he choose to let Nathan get it all out and just to listen.

"When Dan was around, all he did was made me feel crap about myself, push me at the game I once loved more than anything in the world and turn it into a chore rather than a game. Your mom says that you play basketball too, but unlike me, you chose to play the game out of the love for the game. Don't get me wrong I love the game, but when I was only four Dan bought me my first ball and hoop. He would make me practice daily, by the age of six I was doing 50 suicides a day and when I didn't do one right he would make me start all over again. Think about it Luke would you really want that guy as your dad; Dan Scott is an evil and twisted man who can go to any length to get what he wants. You should count yourself lucky that you're away from such a man. I would swap shoes with you any day man."

SHITTTTTT…… Nathan began to get seriously embarrassed, okay that so shouldn't have happened, he'd clearly told Lucas way more than he had meant to or had wanted to. What the hell would Lucas think now, that he was all up for pathetic heart to hearts? No way not he, Nathan Scott rarely talked about feelings damn most people weren't even aware that Nathan Scott had feelings. Great, this would probably give Lucas more reason to mock him and taunt him.

Now annoyed with himself Nathan put his hands back into his pockets and decided to take the silence as a bad sign and began to walk away but was stopped when he heard,

"Nathan... wait..."

Surprised that Lucas actually spoke and that the tone of his voice sounded concerned Nathan stopped in his tracks however he didn't turn around.

"I'm... I ... err look this isn't easy for me to say but I'm positive it wasn't easy for you to tell me what you did so I ... err I'm sorry..."

Shocked, Nathan spun around, "you're what?"

"I said I'm sorry," Lucas chuckled. "I should never have judged you the way I did,' there was a slight pause as the two brothers just looked at each other

'… so what do you say little brother, how bout we give it a shot?"

Nathan grinned he couldn't believe what he was hearing and before he could think about what he was doing he walked over and gave his older brother a manly hug. Even though he was excited that Lucas was giving him a chance, he couldn't manage to get a particular brown-eyed girl out of his head and the thought of how Lucas would react when he learned the truth…


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update I've been quite ill so it's been pretty hard for me to do much. The next chapter is nearly done though so I'll send it through to Jess either tonight or tomorrow and you'll get it when she's done with it. So without further ado hers Chapter 14 AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Love Ally

xoxo

**Chapter 14:**

Haley was sitting by the beach watching the sunset, absentmindedly scooping up the sand and letting it slip through her fingers. All she could think about was him... she needed to see him. Quickly grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she sent him a quick text giving him directions and asking him to meet her.

Haley waited and waited but never received a text back. The anticipation was beginning to seriously irritate her. Was he trying to ignore her? Throwing the sand that was in her hand into the air, Haley let out a loud scream. What was he doing to her, she was normally so calm but when it came to Nathan, she seemed to have no control over herself and that frightened her.

"Wooohhh," said a voice from behind. Without looking up Haley felt someone sit next to her. She didn't need to look, she could already feel it was him.

Haley was soon being engulfed by two arms, ohh how she loved being in those arms. With all of the emotions building up, she silently started sobbing into his chest. Not knowing what else to do Nathan stroked her hair and pulled her closer to himself.

"Ssshhh, what's wrong babe?" Nathan asked looking worried. Though he had only been there for a couple of days, the bond he felt with Haley was strong. They'd only met online a short time ago but it felt like they had known each other forever. He felt the need to protect her.

Feeling comforted by the warmth of his body Haley began to calm down until realization about what just happened popped in her head. She had just cried in front of him for no reason at all. Quickly getting embarrassed, she moved out of his arms and roughly wiped her tears.

Without saying anything Nathan quickly took hold of her hands and pulled them away from her face. Softly he began to wipe her tears away with his thumb. Haley looked away from him and bit her lip but was forced to look into his amazing blue eyes when he tilted her chin up so that he was looking directly into her eyes. The way that Nathan was looking into her eyes, mixed with the feeling of his thumb rubbing her face had Haley shivering and butterflies in her stomach.

Their moment was suddenly broken when her phone began to vibrate, quickly moving away from him, her breathing was fast and heavy and she was extremely embarrassed. Clumsily, almost dropping the phone, she flipped it open and read the text she had received. Upon reading it she quickly stood up and began to look anywhere but at Nathan, he tried to meet her eyes but she wouldn't even look at him.

"I... umm ...have to err... go, Luke wants me to go over." Haley finally said.

"Oh...ok... Hales?"

"Hmmm,"

"When will I see you again?" This time she looked out at the deep blue water as it sparkled, though all she thought about was his eyes but she quickly brushed the thought away when Lucas came to mind. She felt sick with the guilt; here she was spending time with one of the Scott brothers behind the other ones back whilst the other one also wanted to see her. The whole situation was a mess and here she was somehow caught in between them.

"I don't know Nate," she said as she turned away from him and began to walk away.

When he could no longer hear her footsteps he screamed into the empty open space

"UUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" It was his entire fault, why had he moved so fast with her?? She was obviously not ready for this or maybe she just didn't think of 

him that way. He knew that Haley James was a different type of girl; she wasn't like the other girls that practically threw themselves at him. She was one whose heart he had to win.

"I'll get you one day Haley James, you just wait and see," he said to himself as he watched the sun setting...

Haley let herself into her best friend's house and made her way to his room. Lucas was lying on his bed throwing a basketball in the air whilst looking at a large picture of the two of them on the wall. She made her way to the picture and stroked his face and then began to outline the two figures with her index finger.

"Those were good times eh Luke," she whispered.

"Yeah, they were the carefree times," he whispered back.

They both began to think of the day the picture had been taken, the four friends had spent the whole day on the beach with no care in the world; Chase had taken this picture without them realizing it. Haley was on Lucas' back ruffling his hair whilst he tried to tickle her feet.

She made her way over to his bed and lay down next to him resting her head on his chest,

"I love you Luke," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you to Hales," he said just as quietly as he began to stroke her hair.

They both remained silent for a while just content being together, the two original best friends. There was a time it had just been the two of them and as much as they loved Brooke and Chase they did sometimes need that alone time.

After a short while Haley broke the silence.

"Was there a reason you called me over?" she asked.

"No, I was just missing you and something made me call you to come over, I dunno how to explain it I just had some uncomfortable feeling creep up." He replied.

Haley nodded her head, it often seemed like the two of them had a sixth sense when it came to the other. This was harder than she thought it would be she was no longer sure if she could keep this up even though it had been such a short time. Could she really let Nathan go?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry about the long update chapter 15 didn't get to Jess when I sent it first and we only realised this yesterday so I resent it to her and she had it all done by today so that was fast!! THANKS FOR THAT JESS! So I gotta admit I was quite disappointed with the amount of reviews I got they were less than the usual and also from the alerts I'm getting I've noticed that a LOT more people are reading the story but aren't reviewing. So please if you read do review as it doesn't take long at all and I really would appreciate it. Ok so enough of that and on with the story )

**Chapter 15**

Lucas and Nathan had spent the most of the week getting to know each other and to their surprise they had more in common than either of them expected. For Nathans sake, Dan was still out of town so he hadn't noticed that Nathan was gone and his mom was too stoned to realise it.

The two had enjoyed each other's company so much and were finally getting to know each other like brother should, they had sort of neglected their other friends a little. So to make up for it, it had been decided that the two groups of friends would all meet up at Tric tonight.

Brooke wanting some girl time before they all got together, invited Peyton to get ready with them.

"P..Sawyerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Brooke yelled at the top of her voice causing Peyton and Haley to roll their eyes and laugh.

"What's up B.Davis?" she shouted back.

"You and tutor girl need to get your scrawny arses back here right now, we've got 3 heads of hair to fix, 3 faces to get made up and 3 bodies to dress so that they look hotttttttttttttttttttttt."

"Rightttttt she calls that dressing, when she "dresses" me I feel like Iʼm being undressed instead." Haley said so only Peyton could hear her. The two girls laughed as they made their 

way upstairs to the large dressing room Brooke was in. When they walked in, laid out in front of them were three outfits with matching shoes and accessories,

"Okay so thatʼs your outfit tutorgirl, thatʼs yours P.Sawyer and this oneʼs mine," said Brooke as she pointed to each of the outfits and then bounced over to her own. The two girls went over to inspect their outfits both wary off the fact that most of Brookes choices were extremely revealing.

Haley picked up an emerald green dress with silver embroidery right under the part where her breasts would be, it was a sleeveless v-neck dress that would go just above her knee but the material was as such that it would stick to her body.

"WOOHHH NO WAY BROOKE NUH UH!! THEREʼS NO WAY IN THE WORLD IʼM WEARING THIS!! IʼM NOT GOING OUT DRESSED LIKE A HOOKER!"

"Ouch that hurt tutor girl, you trying to say I dress like a hooker eh?" Brooke teased whilst Peyton watched the scene amused seeing as she hadnʼt inspected her own outfit just yet.

"Cookie Iʼm not saying that I just... itʼs just not me and you know that."

"Yeah well girly no arguing because you got some impressing to do today so get yourself into these clothes quick so that I can do your hair and makeup."

Haley knew that when Brooke put her foot down there was no changing her mind so she gave up and decided to just go with the outfit, turning towards Peyton Haley burst out laughing the look on Peyton's face was hilarious. She was standing there, her clothes in her hands, eyes wide and mouth wide open; she looked lost for words.

"What the hell is this Brooke?" she asked completely shocked.

"Huh? Whatʼs wrong P.Sawyer?" Brooke asked looking confused.

Haley looked at the outfit Peyton was holding and raised her eyebrow, Peytonʼs outfit was so much more decent than hers but then again Peyton walked around in baggy t-shirts and jeans. Peyton looked back at the silver halter neck and skin tight black jeans and then down to the ground were a pair of strappy black heels.

"P.Sawyer donʼt even bother complaining, your outfit was a compromise for me as I really wanted to deck you up in a dress and give Jalegeskiʼs eyes some pleasure." She smirked as she picked up her own strapless red dress and began to change.

While the girls got ready, which Lucas knew would take hours, the guys decided to pass the time by playing NBA live. Lucas and Nathan were now tied. Both brothers surprised that someone else on the planet were as good as they were. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs caused them both to turn around and drop the controls from their hands.

The three girls' came down looking stunning, receiving stares from the boys. The guys were speechless!

"Hmm girls, it looks like they like," Brooke smirked as she looked over at the girls and winked at them.

Lucas looked over at Haley and frowned, he wasnʼt used to her clothes being so revealing and he didnʼt want guys to be looking at her in the wrong way.

"Errm Hales... what are you wearing?"

"Why Luke donʼt you like it?" she inwardly laughed as she knew exactly what was going through his mind right now.

"No Hales, itʼs not that itʼs just that err... well itʼs a bit umm... revealing..." All the girls burst out laughing whilst the guys looked at Lucas in surprise, amazed that he had actually just said what he did.

"What it is," he said looking around at everybody.

"Broody leave Haley alone, itʼs not that bad and sheʼs not a baby anymore anyway."

"Fine," Lucas said with a frown and then turned around and whispered to Nathan

"Stand in front of her so youʼre covering her and beat anyone up who even looks at her in the wrong way."

"You got it big brother," Nathan smirked to himself, 'oh this was going to be good' he thought to himself. Lucas basically gave him permission to do what he was planning to do beforehand.

He walked up to Haley and winked at her,

"You look amazing Hales," he whispered.

"Thanks, you donʼt look too bad yourself,"

He snaked his arm around her back on the sly when no one was paying attention and then he led her out of the house with everyone else.

The girls had left the guys, excluding Skills who was flirting with multiple girls at the back of the club, sitting at the bar and were now in the middle of the dance floor dancing away. All eyes were on them as they swayed their bodies to the beat of the music. Girls watched them with envy in their eyes as the boys all watched them with lust. Nathan began to clench his jaw as he saw guys moving into the group of girls, his temper began to rise as a blonde haired boy moved closer to Haley and began to grind against her. Looking over at Lucas and Jake, the three boys nodded their heads and then made their ways over to their girls. Nathan moved over and pushed the boy grinding on Haley,

"A little close donʼt you think?" he growled.

"Yeah and what? What you gonna do about it punk?"

"Iʼm gonna kill you if you donʼt stay away from my girl, thatʼs what Iʼm gonna do." He snapped.

"Wwwwhat, sheʼs your girl?" he stuttered.

"Yeah now move the fck away from her before I do something I wonʼt regret but you will." To his satisfaction the boy hurried away.

"Now If I didnʼt know any better Scott, Iʼd be forced to think you were jealous," Haley teased.

"Oh you got it so right James, you couldnʼt have said it better," he laughed and then looked into Haleyʼs eyes, he wasnʼt going to force himself onto her, whatever he did he would do because she wanted it.

"You wanna dance with me Hales?" he asked softly. She looked back at him and smiled a sweet smile,

"I would love to Nate."

He smiled as he moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist, automatically her arms went around his neck and they slowly began to sway to the music, Haley blushed as she saw the intense way in which he was watching her and he smirked as she looked away. As well as looking perfect together they felt just right.

Looking towards their friends, they saw how content and happy each of them was with their significant partners. The couples were in their own little world dancing and loving the moment. All oblivious to the jealous red head who was watching them all from close by...

Thanks to NaleyIsLove23 hmmmmm well she couldn't exactly break up with him as technically there not going out lol but a warning there is trouble up ahead for Naley 

Thanks for reviewing Colviper8

And last but most definatley not least!! My most loyal reviewer... ItalHunni28 Thanks!! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16:**

Haley closed the door behind her and lent on it, trying to get her breath back to normal. She smirked to herself as she replayed tonight's events.

After leaving the club, Brooke had gone over to Lucas' so she was home alone... now ah dammit... she should have invited him in. They could have spent more time together. She put her hand to her heart and felt how fast it was beating. Her breath got caught in her throat when she looked at him and now just thinking of him got her heart racing. She was falling... falling hard for Nathan.

Trudging her way up to her bedroom she quickly changed and flopped onto her bed, taking hold of Mr Waffles, she let a high pitched scream into her pillow. She was just so happy, if only Brooke was here she could have told her all about it. Only Brooke would have understood how she felt right now!!

Haley made her way over to her computer silently praying that he would be online, though she doubted it. She had just seen him and was already missing him. Checking her messenger she saw he wasn't there. A second later, as if on cue her phone began to ring, looking at the caller id she became nervous and waited for it to ring a bit longer just so that she didn't seem to desperate.

'Great Brooke is rubbing off on me a bit too much' she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She finally answered the phone her voice slightly shaking,

"Hi," she said quietly into the phone.

"Hey,"

There was a slight pause before Nathan continued,

"So I had a really great time tonight."

"Of course you did Scott, a night with me is always great," she joked.

"Is that right now James? Well you see I'm not sure if I'm convinced so how about you prove it to me."

"Yeah how shall I do that Scott?" asked Haley unintentionally using a more sexy tone.

"How bout we go out again and then we'll see if it was you or if it was just the atmosphere of the club,"

"Oh, are you asking me out on a date Nathanial?' she teased, feeling completely at ease talking with him.

"HALESSSSSSS, I knew I shouldn't have told you the real name," he whined.

"Oh I'm sorry Nate, so what was it you were saying?" she laughed.

He began to fidget as she asked him to repeat what he had just said... how did this work out, him Nathan Scott nervous to ask a girl out... huh since when? But then again this wasn't just any girl, this was the most amazing girl he'd ever met, this was the girl that he often felt was too good for him.

"Nate…" she said breaking into his thoughts.

"Oh Yeah sorry Hales well I err… was… err wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?"

A massive smile appeared on her face,

"Nathan that would be wonderful, just let me know the time and place…"

"How about tomorrow?" Nathan rushed out.

"Tomorrow will be great."

"K pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Alright Hales, cya tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Bye Nate, night."

'Oh tonight's dreams are definitely going to be sweet' she thought to herself as she put the phone down.

The next morning, Haley walked into Brooke's room to see if she was back, she needed her private stylist.

She sighed when she was met by an empty room. She walked out and into her closet, looking through her massive of cloths but her mind was blank. Realizing that she didn't even know where they were going, she needed to call Nathan to see what would be appropriate for her to wear.

After reaching his voicemail, she decided to go to see him. Nathan and his friends had moved out of the hotel and into a rented beach house, quickly grabbing her car keys from the kitchen she drove over to the house.

When she arrived at the beach she saw a little girl sitting there making a sandcastle all by herself. Looking around to see if there was anyone with her she saw a little old man sitting at the corner of the beach reading a book. Haley made her way over to the little girl and crouched down to sit with her,

"Hi," Haley said cheerfully.

The little girl just looked up shyly and smiled a toothy grin.

"I used to come here and play with the sand when I was little; the best bit about making a sandcastle is seeing how high it will go."

The little girl looked up at Haley and laughed, the thought of someone who looked so big to her making a sandcastle made her giggle.

"You wanna help me," she asked shyly.

"YES! That would be so much fun," Haley replied childishly.

Together the two of them sat and finished making the sandcastle, while at a distance the same red head from the club, watched on as a plan began to form in her head. She smirked to herself as she planned out her first move. She'd found out from someone in the town were the 'newcomers' were staying; laughing to herself she walked towards the beach house.

Haley brushed the sand off her clothes as she looked through the patio doors into the beach house, the doors were wide open so she decided to go inside, looking around the place she was definitely impressed, the view of the beach was perfect from here and the house was definitely a nice one with homely furniture around the place. Haley tried to hear out for voices but she was welcomed by silence, making her way around the house she tried to see if she could hear anyone. As she walked down the hallway she heard an unfamiliar high pitched voice,

"Baybeeeeeeeeeeee I missed you," the girl shrilled.

"Ya know It wasn't to hard to find you Natey," she carried on.

Haley felt her breath get caught as she made her way closer towards the door so she could hear well.

"Rachel..." Haley heard Nathans' voice before the girl interrupted him...

"No Natey no talking now eh, come on we can let our bodies do the talking."

"Rachel..." Nathan tried once again.

However she was now only inches away from him, he could feel her hot breath on his face; it disgusted him.

She edged closer and wrapped her arms around him as she put her lips to his neck,

"Mmmmmmm Natey, you taste so good," she moaned.

Just as he was about to push her away the door flung open and Haley fell into the room to find Nathan and Rachel in an extremely compromising position...

**A/N:** Uh oh so bitch is back sorry guys don't hate me for that one, Naley do always find their way right ;-)

So a special thanks to my beta Jess as always 

Also thanks to...

Colviper8 thankyouuuuuuuuuuuuu I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter just as much!!

NaleyIsLove23 awwww thanks hun thats so sweet! Yup I found protective Nate pretty hot to ;) lol mmmm sorry Rachel is back now let's just see for how long...

NaleyAlways4Ever Thank you!! Naley is something we just can't help but love lol :D

nickcheer Hey welcome a new reviewer thanks!! And of course Naley's time will come 

ItalHunni28 hehehe thankyouuuuuuuuuu well of course none of you were expecting lol the unexpected is always better ;) and yep jealous guys are always hot especially when u can imagine them looking like Nathan lol a kiss will come but it doesn't look like it will be anytime soon does it or will it be hmmmmmm just gonna have to wait and see...

And last but most definitely not least...

OMGOTH23 I'M ALSO GLAD YOUR FIRST REVIEW WAS FOR MY STORY!! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope you carry on doing so!!

New readers and reviewers are of course always appreciated so if theres none reviewers lurking around please do review and as for new readers well errrm lets just hope they come along too :D

ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALL

Love Ally

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: Hey guys I am soooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to update

**Authors Note: **Hey guys I am soooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to update!! I been so busy BUT I'm really proud of myself now because I've got up to chapter 21 typed up and I'm nearly done chapter 22 as well! I've sent them through to Jess so as soon as she sends them back to me you'll have them! 

**Chapter 17**

"Oh and who might this be?" Rachel smirked as she looks over at Haley tumbling in, Nathan still in her grip.

"Halesss…" Nathan looks at her shocked before roughly pushing Rachel away from him much to Rachel's annoyance, but she quickly conceals it and walked her way over to Haley.

"It's really nice to finally meet you, I've been wanting to meet the girl whose been keeping my bed warm for me for a while now."

"WHAT?!" Nathan and Haley both shouted at the same time.

"It's alright babyyy; I'm here now so you can drop the act! You don't need her around anymore!" Rachel said with a smug grin.

Un-shed tears were building in Haley's eyes as she looked from Nathan to Rachel. How could this be happening?

Quickly Nathan pushed Rachel away from himself as she'd already made her way back to him and he tried to make his way towards Haley but she had already began to back away.

"Hales wait," he said desperately but she completely ignored him and kept her eyes on Rachel.

"Who are you?" she asked slightly panicking, scared at what the answer was going to be.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, no actually how rude of Nathan, Nateyyy you didn't even tell her about _**US**_. Anyway mind his manners, I'm Rachel; Nathan's girlfriend."

Haley looked like she was going to be sick, her eyes met with Nathan's and he could see the pain in her eyes as tears trickled down her face.

"Hales no! It's not what you think..." he exclaimed. Rachel watched at the helplessness in both of their eyes and inwardly laughed to herself.

"Oh come on Nathan, you've got a girlfriend what more is there to it..." she then turned to Rachel feeling guilty that she'd been falling for another girl's boyfriend,

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know that he had a girlfriend, if I did I would have stayed away and if it's any comfort to you we've done absolutely nothing together!"

Rachel quickly transformed her smirk to an innocent victim type of look,

"It's okay you didn't know so it's not your fault..."

"Hales please..." Nathan tried to get her to look at him but without a backward glance she ran off.

After Haley left Nathan turned to Rachel... He was now officially pissed!

"WTF WAS THAT RACHEL??" he screamed.

"Oh come on Nate you left me, you left New York for that. WHAT THE HELL IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER ANYWAY?"

"DON'T YOU DARE, THERE'S A LOT THAT'S SPECIAL ABOUT HER. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW AND ALSO I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR HER. I CAME FOR A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT REASON.

Rachel began to laugh "Oh wow Nathan Scott's going soft. I thought the story of a long lost brother was just a cover story you told Dim."

"WHAT?"

"Oh Yeah by the way never tell Dim anything too personal, I just had to give him some of what he had always wanted and he told me exactly what I wanted to know." She winked slapped his arse and then began to walk away before spinning around and saying,

"I'll be back soon baby," with that she licked her lips and walked out.

PLEASE REVIEW

ALSO THANKS TO jess as always,

nickcheer sorry for the wait

Colviper8: lol well Rachel's a witch so we'll just see what she has up her sleeve.

NaleyIsLove23 I hate Rachel toooooooo!! Yep I imagine her voice to be so annoying that after a while you just wanna punch her lol ;) awww hope you do get your own Nathan then!

ItalHunni28 awwwwwww thankyou so much really appreciate your review as always!! Oh yeh you got that right eventually there will be a punishment for the skank just not sure what it is lolz… awww thankyou not sure if its that awesome but still : A kiss hmmm that seems a long way away yet sorry! Ohhh have we I didn't know that 

Also thanks to Kikistoas for chapter 15. 16 and 17


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note**: Hmm well I gotta admit I was very disappointed with the amount of reviews, I know that I took long to update but still... oh well please do review if you're reading my story! Thanks

**Chapter 18**

Haley ran through the streets of Tree Hill, tears pouring down her face as she pushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. She wanted to go see Brooke but she was probably with Lucas, and she did not feel like explaining everything to him right now. Quickly deciding her next move, she made her way to an all too familiar house. Entering, she climbed the stairs and paused before knocking on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in..." he answered.

She quickly flung the door open and rushed over towards him dropping into his open arms and crying to her heart's content. Chase looked down at the fragile figure in his arms and just held onto her as she finally ran out of tears and was now sniffling.

When she finally looked up at him her face was all blotchy and her eyes bloodshot red, it broke him to see her this way. She seemed so vulnerable and he had no idea of the reasoning for her state..

"Hales, what's wrong?" he finally asked breaking the silence as she clung onto him for dear life. She looked into his eyes, the concern clearly evident in his face. How was she meant to tell him that a she had begun to fall in love with a guy she merely met over the internet, yes that was right she Haley James had begun to fall in love with Nathan Scott.

Now however, whatever connection she though they had shared had clearly all been a lie seeing as all along he'd had a girlfriend; she wondered what else he'd lied to her about.

Chase kept on stroking Haley's hair trying to comfort her and get her to relax so that she would tell him what was wrong. Haley took a deep breath and looked up at him, 'here it goes' she thought to herself.

"I've got a confession to make," she mumbled. He nodded his head and she slowly sat up,

"I'm having problems with a guy…" she began. Chase didn't respond he simply waited for her to carry on.

"You see I… err… met someone of the internet. . ." before she could carry on Chase quickly took hold of her arms and shook her.

"HALES ARE YOU CRAZY?? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY CRAZY PEOPLE USE THE INTERNT?? HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF ALL THOSE AWFUL STORIES??" he yelled.

"DAMMIT CHASE," she shouted back.

"I know all that, would you please just shut up and listen to me." She now whispered a complete contrast to her previous tone. Chase went quiet and Haley continued.

"It was just meant to be something to pass time, but then it developed into a friendship and we became really close, and then… and then Nathan…" once again Chase interrupted her..

"What's Nathan got to do with this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Then Nathan came to Tree Hill…"

"Err… okay so what? Do you like Nathan or something? I don't get it Hales what's the link?"

"He's the… err the…"

"WHAT OMG NO HALEY NO PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT LUCAS' BROTHER NATHAN YOU MET ONLINE!!"

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered, she looked down in shame and tears trickled down her face falling down into her lap but she just wiped them away roughly. Chase sighed and got of the bed, he began to pace the floor.

"Carry on Haley," he finally said coldly.

She began to fidget with the bottom of her top unsure on how to explain the next part..

"I began to fall for Nathan," she felt awkward and she spoke below a whisper but still he heard her. He punched the wall beside him in frustration, no idea on how to respond to her.

"He even asked me out on a date… but today when I went to see him… I… he … his actual girlfriend from New York was there…" she finally managed.

Chase remained silent for what seemed liked forever until,

"You need to tell Luke," was all Chase said as he walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs.

Still crying Haley quickly left his room and walked out of the house making her way to her own house and into her room. As she climbed into bed she cried herself to sleep but before she did she shouted out into what she thought was the empty house,

"I COULD HAVE LOVED YOU NATHAN SCOTT!"

But little did she know that the very same Nathan Scott was standing outside her bedroom window and had heard her exact words.

So there's Chapter 18 hope you all enjoyed and please do review as always the first person who deserved my appreciation is my beta Jess! Also thanks to

Colviper8: thank you!! and yup I hate Rachel 2! 

NaleyIsLove23: YEH SHE IS!! Lol thanks I hope you keep on enjoying the rest of the chapters just as much!

othfan15: I'm guessing you're a new reader so welcome and also thanks a lot for alerting my story as a favourite story and hope you keep on enjoying it!

Also thanks to keko0930 for adding my story as a favourite story!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: ** Short chapter just to show Rachel's motifs, next chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday...

**Chapter 19**

Smiling to herself, Rachel walked into the cafe. Behind the counter she spotted the hot blonde from the night before. Sticking out her chest and flicking her hair, she made her way over to the counter to sit down on one of the stools direct in front of him.

"Hi how may I help you?" Lucas asked casually, that was until he took in the girls appearance, 'WOW' was all he could think to himself.

"Hi, could I have you with whip cream on top please," she replied slyly whilst winking at him.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked shocked with her forwardness, yeah she was hot and she had the most amazing body but... oh shit shut up Luke, he mentally kicked himself. Youʼve got the greatest girl and yet here you are... finally hearing Rachel laugh, Lucas was brought back to reality.

"Fine, for now a white chocolate mocha will do, but keep in mind that I'll do you later." Lucas gulped this girl clearly had no problem with speaking so sexually, hands shaking he made her drink and gave it to her. He then went and quietly stood in the corner though still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Rachel took hold of the mug and took a sip making sure to leave some cream on her lip and then pausing she looked over at Lucas whilst seductively licking the cream of her top lip.

As if on cue the door opened and Brooke entered, Lucas rushed over to her and pulled her towards himself, he hungrily captured her lips with his own and gave her a long passionate kiss. The only problem was whilst kissing Brooke his attention was on the red head at the counter.

Rachel smirked; her plan to ruin these people was slowly beginning to develop and they were just making it easier for her!

**Thanks to JESS of course!! & Also to **

Colviper8: sorry for the wait, next chapter should be up soon!!

And

NaleyIsLove23: Chase is sort of annoyed but more for her safety reasons as they all want to protect her so it's really just because he wants to protect her also it because he's worried of Lucas' reaction when he finds out... Yep Lucas should be finding out soon though how soon I don't know 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**After leaving Haley's house, Nathan decided to walk around to clear his head. Currently walking around the docks, he couldn****'t believe what he'd just heard. Had she really just said that she could have loved him? And why was ****Rachel here?? He****'d never had any sort of regard for her so why had she followed him all the way to Tree Hill? How had they managed to get to this stage when all they'd ever been about was sex?? And then there was Haley, damn she was perfect in every way p****ossible yet because of him she was so hurt, because of him tears had fallen out of her gorgeous eyes and onto her beautiful face, unintentionally he had hurt her and now all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He just wanted to be able to feel her with him, just wanted to be with her.**

**No longer able to face the thoughts running through his head he decided to make his way back to the house and get as drunk as possible. It was the day to do the honors and take a leaf out of his dear old mother's book; drown your sorrows in booze!!**

**Jake was on his way home when he was stopped by an unfamiliar voice calling out to him, turning around he saw one of Lucas'**** friends ****making his way over to him. Racking his brain he tried to remember the guys name, luckily by the time he was in front of him he had it.**

**"Hi, Chase isn****'t it?"**

**"Yeah that****'s right. So how are you doing? Liking Tree Hill?"**

**"I****'m good! And yeah everyone loves it here, I don't actually think any of us want to go back once the summer is over!" he replied good heartedly causing Chase to laugh slightly.**

**For a few seconds the two were silent before Chase began once again.**

**"That****'s good. Sooo... err... I was well... wondering, if you have time I kinda needed to talk to you about something."**

**"Yeah sure go for it," Chase encouraged.**

**"Errm ok yeah basically I was wondering if you knew about Nathan and Haley?" **

**"HUH? What about Nathan and Haley?" Chase asked looking slightly confused. "Are they ok??"**

**"Err... yeah, yeah its nothing like that, you see... well err... did you know that they knew each other from before we came here?"**

**"HUH? WHAT? HOW?"**

**"They met on the Internet," Chase sighed.**

**"WOAH!! You****'re KIDDING ME RIGHT??" Jake could not believe what he was hearing.**

**"No, afraid not, though I wish I was... apparently they became really close, she even began to have certain feelings for him... he asked her out last night but today his girlfriend from New York showed up in Tree Hill, at the beach house."**

**Jake stayed quiet for a while until the last bit of what Chase had said properly registered, and then he burst out laughing.**

**"NATHAN****'S GIRLFRIEN****D HAHAHA PULEASEEEEEEEE NATHAN Doesn****'t HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"**

**However his laughter cut short when a certain fiery red head appeared out of nowhere, she came right close to him and rubbed her forefinger down the side of the cheek before saying,**

**"Miss me much Jagelski?" **

**Here it was only two in the afternoon and Nathan was already smashed. He****'d lost all sense of coordination and was finding it difficult to even s****tand upright. Singing Haley****'s name at the top of his voice he stumbled around until he heard a knock at the door. Barely making it to the door, needing the assistant of the walls and furniture, he wondered who it could be. Opening it he looked up at the ta****ll dark haired figure in front of him in utter shock.**

**"Hello son," smirked the devil.**

Thanks to Jess my beta also thanks to

Colviper8: a regular reviewer!! Hmmm I'm not sure how far Rachel's damage will be so let's just see…

NaleyIsLove23: yep I hate Rachel to so dw  also thanks for your sweet words!! (Hope the update was soon enough for you :D)

twil1ghtluv&xNaleyIsWhatWeAim4x: thanks for adding my story to favorite story alert


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

A million thoughtsfilled Haley's head as she lay in bed holding onto the duvet as if letting go would lead to her loosing the little strength that she had left. How could she have let herself get so mixed up with this situation.Being friends had been okay but how had they reached this point? She had been completely committed to whatever relationship they had had, but he clearly hadn't.

'Whatwas their relationship anyways?' Haley thought. She'd heard many times that relationships don't always have a name but she'd never understood what that had meant. However today she herself was experiencing a relationship that really had no name and probably no meaning either seeing as Nathan had left out the fact that he already had a girlfriend. Haley could only wonder what else he didn't tell her..

After speaking with Chase, Brooke was currently speeding down the road not bothered by the speed limit. Furious was not a strong enough word to describe how she was feeling towards Nathan.. Chase had beenupset to find out that she knew all along about Nathan and Haley but there were more important issues at hand right now. Quickly pulling into the drive Brooke got out of the car and rushed upstairs to Haley's room. She already knew Haley would be in bed crying her eyes out.

When she entered the room, the sight of her friend broke her heart. Haley was curled up in a ball on her bed; her face was all red and blotchy, she'd clearly run out of tears now because instead of crying she just lay there silently staring into space.

Brooke quickly sat beside Haley and pulled her into a hug. She hadn't realized that Haley's feelings for Nathan were so strong. When she had first found out, Brooke figured it was nothingmore than a joke andhad even teased Haley, but know things were different. She had no idea Haley would really fall for Nathan.

"Cookie…" Haley whispered.

"Ssshhh its okay babe, I'm here now!"

Brooke felt like going over to Nathans and giving him a goodbeating but she knew that right now Haley needed her more. She felt so guilty that whilst she'd been of having a great time with Luke, her best friend had been going through hell.

'Don't think we're gonna let you get away with this Nathan Scott! You're gonna get exactly what you deserve' Brooke thought.

"Rachel…" Jake said in shock as he pushed her hand away from his face.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE??" he shouted.

"Aww why Jagelski? You not happy to see me?"

"Rachel stop playing games," he warned "Just tell me what the hell your doing here!!"

"Oh don't you worry your sexy little self, Jagelski you'll soon find out," shesaidwhilewinking at both Jake and Chase and thenprancing away.

"Whoa what was that?" Chase asked startled.

"That is New York's biggest whore; Rachel Gatina and the reason for your best friend's tears." Jake said warily.

"You mean to say... that's Nathan's girlfriend?"

"No, not at all!! Does she even look like girlfriend material to you?"

"No your right she doesn't! So what is she to Nathan then?"

"She's just a girl that's obsessed with him and she tells everyone she's his girlfriend…" Jake decided now was not the time and decided to leave out that the fact that Rachel wasalso the person that Nathan sleeps with whenever he feels like it…

"Oh… so your trying to say that they have never been together..." Chase said while looking knowingly at Jake.

Nathan may have been drunk but he wasn'tso drunk to not realize what was to follow after Dan Scott arrived.

Dan looked at Nathan's shattered figure standing in front of him in disgust, pushing past Nathan he entered the house not caring that he had knockedhis sononto the floor.

"Next time you decide to leave home without telling anyone try to be a little smarter. Using the credit card I pay forwhen booking tickets is a sure way to get caught!'

'Dammit' Nathan groaned how could he have been so stupid!

Dan walked around the beach house,

"Hmmm nice place you got here Nathan," he said slyly before turning back to look at Nathan who was still squirming on the floor.

"Oh... get up you worthless piece of shit,"Dan said as he went back to Nathan, kicking him in the ribs. Nathan just groaned louder, the force of the kick jerking his body backwards causing his head to slam against the wall.

"What are youdoing? Hmm? Why did you come to this place?" Dan snapped, paying no attention to the fact that Nathan was seriously hurt.

Nathanwas in too much painto allow him to put any words together.

"I'M SPEAKING TO YOU NATHAN, WHY DID YOU COME HERE??" Dan screamed.

"Because you're a bastard!" Nathan managed to squeak.

Dan just laughed, "Really Nathan, now that's no way to speak to your father, is it?"

"Well your not much of a father noware you?" Nathan managed to force himself to speak again.

"What are you getting at?" Dan snapped.

"Well after seeing the way youabandoned your other son…" however Nathan was unable to finish his sentence, Dan pulled him up by the neck of his shirt so that they were now face to face.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT."

"…deserter…" Nathan manages to mumble before Dan tightened his grip on him and slammed his headagainst the wall.

Nathan let out a scream but that didn't stop Dan,

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he shouted once more, now repeatedly slamming Nathans head on the wall until he saw blood now pouring down the wall and down the side of Nathan's face.

Seeing this,Danlet Nathan go and saw his sonsunconscious body slump onto the floor.

Nathansprevious words were never more true as Dan turned away fromthe chance to get his sonhelp and ran out the door...leaving Nathan there to bleed out...

**A/N:**** hey guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter, so I'm going away for my cousins wedding for a couple of weeks so the next update will probably be in 3weeks time... bare with me and please do review.**

**Thanks to my beta Jess of course!! Also thanks to **

Colviper8: yep defo poor Nathan forget doing anything stupid don't think he can do much at all right now 

NaleyIsLove23: yep Dan being back defo deservers an uh oh!!

Malin: thanks, yeh it was short just to get a feel of whats happening...

scottjames23: how fast things will be cleared up even I don't know yet! But Rachel will get whats coming to her and I'm not sure what I want from Dan just yet so I'll play with the character a bit first...

ItalHunni28: there you go the chapter came straight after your review 


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note:** heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy everybody I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this update has taken me so unbelievably long I've just been soooooooooo busy that I didn't have a chance to write up the next chapter. So this chapter hasn't been checked because I haven't been able to get hold of Jess my beta so I'm sorry if any errors have occurred and I haven't noticed them!! I also promise to have the next chapter up a lot sooner!! Sorry once again!!!!!! Ally xoxo

**Chapter 22**

Rachel kicked her feet back on the sofa and laughed to herself oh the look on Jake's face had been priceless, and working with the brooding blonde guy would definitely be an enjoyable experience all thanks to his good looks. She was jealous of the closeness she had sensed that night at the club, most of them hadn't even known each other long yet they'd all had some sort of bond that night. She'd spent most of her life with Nathan, Jake, Peyton and all the rest of their friends yet no one had ever come close to her, even Nathan the person whose affection she craved but he just used her and the rest of them hated her so why was it that all of a sudden they'd become so friendly with these Tree Hill kids and if that Holly chick really thought she was going to get hold of Nathan then she had another think coming there was no way in the world Rachel Gatina was going to give Nathan to anybody especially not to plain Jane Haley. It was time for the Bitch to revenge and she knew exactly who could help her, with an evil laugh she dialled a number she hadn't dialled in a long time, the phone rang but no one answered so she left a voicemail,

'If you want Jake back, call me…'

*************************************************************8

Brooke pulled Haley out of bed once she'd gotten off the phone to Lucas,

'Right tutorgirl Luke's on his way so its time to get the hell out of bed and get dressed, if he sees you like this there's gonna be trouble.'

'I don't care,' Haley mumbled not really interested in getting up, she just dug deeper into her covers and closed her eyes.

Brooke tried to pull her out but even she admitted that Haley looked tired so she let her friend fall into a deep sleep whilst she sat there and simply played with her hair whilst going off into a world of her own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas was going over to see Brooke and Haley but as he walked near the direction of his brother's house he decided to turn around and pay him a quick visit. He laughed to himself when he saw the door wide open his brother was clearly getting settled into Tree Hill mode; he was certain that in New York you couldn't just leave your door wide open. He entered the house calling out to his brother but there was no response. That's strange he thought to himself as he walked further into the house, why would they leave the door open whilst going out, they couldn't be getting that comfort….. However the sight in front of him stopped his words and made him want to puke. In front of him slumped against the side of the wall was his brother; his head looked smashed in, blood all over the place and unconscious.

'NATHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!' he screamed as he ran over to him, he didn't touch him in case he made things worse made he wanted to shake his little brother but that could cause more damage. He quickly pulled out his phone, his hands shaking looking at the state of his little brother scared him. He rang 911 and asked them to come straight away, meanwhile as he waited he constantly spoke to his brother to see if he could get anything from him even the slightest bit of movement but his brother remained motionless…

Brooke paced around the living room waiting for Lucas, he was nearly two hours late, she'd tried calling him a large number of times but his phone was going straight to voicemail. The house was silent, Haley was asleep and the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock; it was seriously driving her crazy! All of a sudden the phone in her hand rung causing her to jump, she answered it only to hear her boyfriends broken down defeated voice.

'Brooke…' was all he managed to say

'Luke what's wrong??' she panicked

'It's Nathan, he's at the hospital,' he croaked

'WHAT?? WHY??'

'He was attacked,' and then with that he broke down.

'Okay Luke just hold in there I'm on my way!'

Brooke ran up the stairs, she had to wake up Haley, but how exactly was she meant to tell her best friend and even worse what exactly was she meant to say to her?? All she herself knew was that Nathan was attacked she knew nothing more.

Sighing she pulled the covers from Haley's still figure,

'WOAH WHAT THE HELL BROOKE!' Haley snapped.

'Listen Hales you've got to get up, we need to go to the hospital, Luke rang…Nathan's been attacked…'

Haley jumped up, she began to panic,

'OMG WHAT HAPPENED?? IS HE OKAY?? WHAT DID LUKE SAY??' all the questions were coming at once but Haley didn't even give Brooke a chance to respond, she was already half way down the stairs, grabbing her car keys from the table Brooke followed Haley's lead.

As they got in the car and Brooke started the engine she noticed that her best friend was still in her pyjamas but she didn't say anything.

Luke sat by his brother's bed holding on to his hand as sobbing to himself,

'You gotta pull through little brother, you just came into my life, and you can't leave just yet!'

Brooke and Haley ran into see Nathan lying on the hospital bed, he was unconscious and there was silence in the room all you could hear was the beeping of his machines, Luke was asleep his head resting on the side of his brothers bed. Haley walked over to Nathan, the sight of him made her choke on her tears, his face was swollen and bruised his head was all bandaged up yet still blood was visible, he looked so fragile, like he would break if she touched him.

She began to back away into the wall were she fell into the wall,

'Please Nathan, Please wake up,' she pleaded desperately

'Don't leave me please, I love you…' she sobbed.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guyssssssssss I cannot believe it has been two years since I have updated! Quite ashamed of myself actually! Butttttttt I got married and life became soooooooooo hectic that I have literally had NO spare time what so ever! However I hate leaving things uncompleted so I have to finish this story! Im 100% positive that I've lost all my previous readers but I'd love to hear from you guys! If anyone has any ideas for the story just let me know and I will hopefully have this story back on track vvvvvvvvvvv soon!

xoxo

Ally


	25. Chapter twenty four

Hey guys so here's the next chapter as promised...just thought I'd quickly post it up before bed much to my husband's annoyance lol...so firstly I'd like to thank all of those who added me to the favourite author list and added my story to their list aswell secondly I haveeeeeee to thank Hebewe for reviewing anddddd sending me a personal message! Girly your English is absolutely perfect and your ideas were great I will be using some of them as the story progresses! =)

So here is the next chapter as promised i know it is vvvvvvvvvvvv short but im after two years I'm just tryna get back into writing mode the chapters will get longer though so do let me know what you all think!

Ally...

Chapter 24

Lucas backed into the wall, had he heard right? Why would Haley tell Nathan she loved him, she hardly knew him, what was going on? What was happening between Haley and Nathan that he was unaware of? What was his best friend hiding from him? He felt a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach something wasn't right here and honestly thinking about it he was scared to find out the truth.

Haley gripped onto Nathan's hand, holding on for dear life, scared that if she let go he would slip away from her and disappear. She couldn't believe what she had just said but she knew that she meant it, she did love him ever since he had come to Tree Hill she had been sure of it. Suddenly she felt as if someone was behind her, still holding onto Nathan's hand she turned her head around and to her shock saw a horrified looking Lucas pressed up against the wall...

'Luke...' she whispered.

Rachel looked at her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, why hadn't that desperate fool Nicki called her back yet? She wanted to put her plan to action as soon as possible, she was going to get in between this new gang and slowly separate every single one of them but most importantly she was going to get Nathan back, she was not about to let him go to that Paley chick no matter what happened.

Jake stood at the doorway of his room watching his girlfriend brushing their little girls hair, he inwardly laughed to himself; a satisfied laugh, 'their' little girl, even though Peyton wasn't Jenny's biological mother it was impossible to actually tell this from the bond that the two of them had. He suddenly remembered what he had rushed back to tell her but how could he when she looked so happy, it had taken a long time for them to find their peace and now that they had it he was scared that it would be taken away and if anyone could do it he knew it would be Rachel she was capable of anything and the look in her eyes had told him that she was her to do some damage.

Brooke looked from her boyfriend to her best friend Haley looked completely shaken up whilst Lucas looked confused, how was Haley going to deal with this one...what awful timing she thought. Looking at Nathans limp body she knew that both Haley and Nathan wanted to speak to Lucas when the time was right and this timing couldn't be worse.

'Luke not now just come with me please,' she pleaded

'No Brooke!' He replied angrily.

Looking back at Haley 'You better have a good explanation Haley because and I know exactly what I heard so don't even try to deny it.

Trembling Haley got up and made her way up to Lucas...


End file.
